It Ends Tonight
by TheFifthCharmedOne
Summary: "It ends tonight because tomorrow everything will change." Gwen turned to Arthur and smiled sadly. "You're right. Tomorrow, Camelot will have a new queen. One that's worthy of her title." [New summary!] [Arthur/Hermione] Crossover of Harry Potter and BBC's Merlin.
1. One Cannot Escape Their Destiny

It Ends Tonight

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin.

Summary: Plagued by nightly visions of dragons and knights, Hermione Granger is troubled and consistently exhausted. After some investigation, Hermione discovers that a crucial event has been changed in history, and it is up to her to change it back. She just didn't intend to fall in love with a king along the way. Crossover of Harry Potter and BBC's Merlin. Arthur/Hermione. Takes place during Hermione's seventh year, post-war, and between seasons 4&5.

-X-X-X-

Chapter One:

One Cannot Escape Their Destiny

_Teaser Line: _But what if they're not nightmares? Could they be...visions?

Shifting in his position, Godric Gryffindor opened his eyes and peered around. The small corridor where his portrait hung stared back. Distantly, he could hear students chattering about weekend or holiday plans.

_I wonder what year it is. I have slumbered for quite some time. Who is Headmaster, I wonder? I have no way of contact. I am stuck in this portrait, and I have no knowledge of other portraits. I believe this is one of Rowena's many secret passageways as well..._

Turning over in her sleep, Hermione Granger's expression flickered between distressed and peaceful, a nightmare plaguing her.

**Scarlet flags hung in a castle hall, golden dragons adorning them. A king, young by his appearance, sat on his throne, his queen by his side. The king was handsome, with blond hair and startlingly blue eyes. His queen was indistinguishable, perhaps her skin was a coffee color? Or lighter? Hermione could not tell.**

**"You." The king addressed, looking directly at Hermione now. Her heart stopped. "You have been accused of sorcery." **

**_Sorcery? _****Hermione thought wildly. ****_Magic? Of course I use magic, I'm a witch! _**

**"Sorcery has been outlawed in Camelot since my father, King Uther, banned it decades ago. The penalty is death." **

**"Arthur, perhaps not death." The queen spoke kindly, and Arthur's expression shifted slightly. Hermione could see the adoration in his eyes. For some reason, it made her stomach clench painfully. Perhaps that was just the fear of death. **

**Wait. King Arthur? Camelot? Why was she dreaming about Arthurian legends?**

**"...perhaps a lighter sentence. I have seen evidence that not all magic is evil." The king said thoughtfully. "Besides, no harm has come to Camelot as a direct result of your magic so...perhaps just a prison sentence will do. Guards!" **

Hermione shot up in bed, gasping for breath. She took in her surroundings - The Head Tower, Hogwarts. She sighed softly and fell back against her pillows.

_What was that all about? _

Something had awoken him, that much was clear. Little else but a great battle or a great need could do such a thing, and the need had to be from someone of great power...

Godric tensed when he heard a sound.

"So it is true." A severe looking woman came toward his portrait. She wore a pointed hat and emerald green robes. "You have awoken."

"Who are you?" Godric asked.

"Forgive me. Professor Minerva McGonagall, current Headmistress of Hogwarts."

Godric's eyebrow raised. Apparently much had changed.

"The last time I awoke, Albus Dumbledore was Headmaster." Godric said. "I believe it was the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Yes, that is correct. That was four years ago. We used this room to talk to the Champions."

"This room..."

"The side room of the Entrance Hall, and your portrait opens to a secret passage to the seventh floor Gryffindor Tower."

"Ah." Godric said thoughtfully, recalling Rowena's construction of the twisting rooms of Hogwarts.

"I believe I know why you have been awakened."

Godric said nothing, he waited for the Headmistress to continue. "A descendant; your numerous times great granddaughter. A new destiny awaits her."

"Who is she?"

"Hermione Jean Granger. A Muggle-born, but known as the brightest witch of her age."

Stumbling out of bed after a few more hours of fitful sleep, Hermione yawned and winced at the bags becoming evident under her eyes. These nightmares had to stop; she'd never sleep again otherwise.

_But what if they're not nightmares? Could they be...visions? If so, visions of what? Why would I have visions of medieval times? Camelot was one of the Five Kingdoms when Great Britain was still known as Albion. King Arthur, according to legend, was the one to unite the Five Kingdoms as the once and future king. _

She dressed in her uniform, stifling a yawn. She had History of Magic first, and she hoped that there would be tea or coffee at breakfast. Caffeine would help. She hoped.

When she arrived in the Great Hall, the typical hush fell across Gryffindor table, and Hermione tried to portray nonchalance. Her classmates constant gossip (usually about her) didn't bother her at all.

Or, that was what she told herself.

"Hey-! Granger!" Hermione turned to face the ever-annoying Zacharias Smith. Hufflepuff's table was directly across from Gryffindor's, after a subtle switch before the term began. "We heard that you were **_tortured_** at Malfoy Manor. Is it true?"

Hermione was painfully reminded of the scar on her arm and self-consciously put her hand over her black sleeve. Zacharias peered over, eager to catch a glimpse. He'd always been a secret-hungry prat, but Hermione was in no mood to put up with his antics today.

"Leave me alone, Zacharias." Hermione took a sip of her tea just as Ginny Weasley sat down opposite her.

"Is the tosspot bothering you?" Ginny asked, glaring over Hermione's shoulder.

"He's just being his usual nosy self." Hermione answered.

"You know, I still have my brothers' shop objects in my dormitory, Zacharias." Ginny said loudly. "I don't think you want another run in with-"

Zacharias abruptly turned away, his face red. Ginny snickered, and Hermione couldn't hide a smile.

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione said sincerely. If Ginny weren't there, Hermione wasn't sure she'd survive the stares and the talk. Everyone had something to say about the war, but no one knew the true horror that Hermione and her friends had faced, and if Hermione had anything to say about it, they never would.

"Sure. I know how you feel - after first year, either everyone wanted to know what happened in the chamber, or I didn't exist."

Hermione sometimes forgot that Ginny's first year had been when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Ginny almost died at the hand of Voldemort, and she took it in stride in a way that Hermione would always admire. "At least you made Head Girl; you don't have to listen to Parvati and Carrie prattle on."

"Carrie?"

"Parvati's new sidekick, now that Lavender's in St. Mungo's."

"Oh." Hermione's stomach turned and she put down her toast, favoring her tea and hoping the caffeine would get her through her lessons.

Lavender had been a nuisance, particularly in sixth year, but she would never wish her harm; and harm was exactly what had happened. She had been viciously attacked and permanently scarred by Fenrir Greyback, she had spent the last few months recuperating at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

The warning bell for lessons tolled, and just as Hermione stood, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Tensing, she turned to face Headmistress McGonagall, whose lips were drawn in a thin line.

"Miss Granger, I'd like to speak with you privately."

Hermione and Ginny shared a look.

"Am I to assume it's not about Head duties, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"You are; because that would be correct." McGonagall told her, and Hermione climbed away from the bench. "Follow me."

When the door opened, Godric felt the connection immediately. His descendant was nearby, and he was seconds from seeing her face.

"Miss Granger." McGonagall began, but paused. "Hermione." she started again. "What is your view of destiny?"

"Destiny?" Hermione asked. "Well...that depends. Do you mean a pre-destined event, such as a great battle..or something else?"

"Something else." McGonagall replied. "You experienced Mr. Potter's great destiny firsthand, and shared in it. Were you anyone else, you would probably revel in its aftermath."

Ron certainly had. In the months following the Battle of Hogwarts, Ron had milked his reputation for everything it was worth, and the media fed right into it. Harry and Hermione had distanced themselves, hoping that Ron would wise up to what the media was really doing. So far, he had not.

"However, every person born in this world has a destiny. Harry achieved his personal destiny - he now has a shared one with Miss Weasley, if I'm not mistaken." Hermione smiled briefly - after the battle, Harry and Ginny had mended their broken relationship and started anew. They were taking it slow, but anyone that saw them together knew that they were meant to make it last. "Your personal destiny has revealed itself."

"To whom?" Hermione asked.

"To me." A new, masculine voice spoke, and with a flick of Professor McGonagall's wand, the portrait of Godric Gryffindor revealed itself.

A/N: End of the first chapter! I'm really looking forward to this story and to see what you guys think! I did a crossover before, years ago, but it didn't work out. So we'll see what happens with this one. I'll also be watching Merlin as I write this, so I'll try to keep the information as correct as possible, according to BBC's lore.

I discovered Armione through Facebook and an obsession formed from there. They complement each other so perfectly and I can't help but ship them. My crossover OTP, ladies and gents.

So, yeah. I'm going to be posting weekly because I'm doing something I've never done before: writing chapters in advance. Rather than waiting weeks or months to work on a new chapter, I think that if I write out the chapters in advance, I can post them at my leisure and figure out the events of the story long before I have in the past. So we'll see how this goes and if I actually keep it up.

Please, please review!

-Charmy

P.S. I'm currently working on Chapter 5. I couldn't stand to finish the whole thing without feedback, I was literally minutes from imploding. SO PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK. Please. :)


	2. Fatum Revelatum - Destiny Revealed

It Ends Tonight

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin.

Summary: Plagued by nightly visions of dragons and knights, Hermione Granger is troubled and consistently exhausted. After some investigation, Hermione discovers that a crucial event has been changed in history, and it is up to her to change it back. She just didn't intend to fall in love with a king along the way. Crossover of Harry Potter and BBC's Merlin. Arthur/Hermione. Takes place during Hermione's seventh year, post-war, and between seasons 4&5.

-X-X-X-

Chapter Two:

Fatum Revelatum - Destiny Revealed

"Godric Gryffindor?" Hermione breathed, her eyes wide.

"The very same." Professor McGonagall said. "He has been asleep for quite some time, and awoke just last night."

_While I was having my nightmare? _Hermione thought, gazing at the portrait. _Is it possible? _

"This portrait is the last remaining relic of Gryffindor, other than his sword and the Sorting Hat. He lives within it." The man in the portrait moved to face Hermione, who gasped.

"Hello, my daughter."

_Daughter?_

"Hermione, you have always known you were destined for greatness. You are standing before your ancestor; your House's founder."

"But...Godric and Lady had no children! The...the Lady was barren!" Hermione scrambled to find a mistake, even as the pieces began to fit together.

"Yes, my Lady was barren." Godric said solemnly. "However, I did have a child. In secret. A son: Thomas Griffin."

"Griffin eventually evolved to Granger as time continued." McGonagall supplied. "Are you all right?" Hermione held her head and felt sweat forming in her scalp. The world swam before her and she fell to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>"People of Camelot!" A voice called out, and a hush fell over the crowd. "I have gathered you together today to witness a testament of good will." Hermione looked up - Arthur Pendragon stood on the balcony of his castle, Queen Guinevere by his side. Now that she could see her fully, Hermione could see her beauty and grace. <strong>

**Arthur's arm swiped across the air, directing the peoples' and Hermione's attending to a pile of wood. A woman was tied to a stake, her light brown hair concealing her face. She wore a simple blue gown, and her arms were bound behind her. "This woman was found guilty of sorcery, yet I allowed her to live. Recently, my knights discovered that she made a mockery of my leniency by plotting against not only myself but my queen. I could not let it go on any longer. Today...the witch burns!" **

**Hermione's head seemed to turn in slow motion, and the woman's head rose as well. Hermione gasped at what she saw.**

**Herself.**

"...Worried for nothing! She's coming too now." The blurry form of Madam Pomfrey hurried away.

**She could feel the flames licking at her skin, the fire burning her alive. Her dress caught fire, the scorching heat attacking her legs. **

"Stop screaming! HERMIONE!" Ginny bellowed, and Hermione sat up, taking a huge gulp of air. "What in the blazes were you dreaming about?"

"W-What?!"

"You were screaming bloody murder." Ginny's eyes held concern and worry, and Hermione couldn't bring herself to move, because the image of her burning body was etched into her mind.

"I-I need to get back. Back to the portrait." Hermione swung her legs over the side of her bed, but Ginny put a gentle hand on her chest.

"You fainted, Hermione. You need to rest."

"I need to get back. Something's wrong."

"Back where?" Ginny asked.

"To the Great Hall! McGonagall...she...she was telling me about destiny. _My _destiny."

"Your destiny? What kind of rubbish-"

"It's not rubbish!" Hermione defended, the truth coming back to her in waves. She was the descendant of Godric Gryffindor, the namesake for her Hogwarts house. That alone was enough to make her dizzy, but the facts that followed, the ones that foretold of a destiny that took place centuries in the past.

None of it made sense. How could her destiny take place in a time centuries before her own? Shouldn't her fate take place in the time in which she was born?

_You've always felt out of place here, you know that. _A snide voice whispered in the back of her mind. _You can try and try to convince yourself otherwise, but ever since you were a little girl, you've _**_never _**_fit in. _

_Stop it. _Hermione fought back. _I do fit in here, I do. Harry, Ron, Ginny. They're my friends. They accept me. I'm a member of the Weasley family. I have a home here. _

_For how much longer? How much longer can they put up with you? _

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I'm fine." _Just old insecurities coming back. Nothing to be concerned about. _

...Right?

* * *

><p>"It's worse than I feared." McGonagall murmured. "Arthur is on a dark path. One that only Hermione can rescue him from. The fact that she is having visions in her sleep is quite disturbing, and that the visions are coming while she is awake is much worse."<p>

"Magic is not meant for this." Godric was deeply troubled. "I did know of the Pendragon family. I kept away from Camelot and its borders though, due to the prosecution of all things magical. Even when his beloved ward betrayed him, Uther never gave up on his hatred. She was responsible for his death, and Arthur's rise to the throne. As Morgana had been magical, Arthur blamed his father's death on magic, thus becoming the same tyrant his father had been."

"He did not achieve his destiny because the woman he saw as his sister killed his father." McGonagall said quietly. "Yes, I can see how that would stray him from the path of his destiny. What about Merlin? Wasn't it his job to help Arthur bring about the greatest days?"

"Yes, and he was a vital part of the process." Gryffindor nodded. "However, as he had magic himself, he could not defend it without raising suspicion."

"So he could do nothing while Arthur continued his crusade." McGonagall sighed deeply. "I am starting to see where a woman's touch is needed."

"Not just any woman. My descendant." Gryffindor said proudly. "Your praise and information has cemented this fact in my mind. She is a powerful witch, but even more so, she is intelligent, dedicated, and brave. She is willing to go any length to help those in need."

"There's a reason the Hat put her in your house." McGonagall smiled. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, there was a knock on the door. Out of habit, McGonagall closed the curtains around Godric's portrait and went to answer the door. "Miss Granger! What are you doing out of the hospital wing?"

"I need answers, Professor." Hermione answered. "I had another dream."

"What did you see?" McGonagall took the girl's arm gently.

"My own execution." Hermione's voice was shaky, and Minerva saw she was blinking back tears. "I _felt _the flames, Professor. They were _excruciating._"

"This is worse than I thought." The Headmistress said thoughtfully. She rose the curtain over Gryffindor's portrait, showing a disturbed founder. "Have you anything to say, Godric?"

"Nothing that can be helpful, I'm afraid." Gryffindor answered. "I believe the only thing that can be done is to send her back in time."

Hermione and Minerva looked up in shock.

"Is that even _possible_?" Hermione asked, approaching the portrait.

"Anything is possible." Godric smiled. "With just a bit of faith and a lot of magic."

"Are you all right with this, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall queried. "Terrible things happen to those who meddle with time."

"I know, Professor." Hermione replied. "But I can't run from my destiny."

* * *

><p>"MERLIN!" King Arthur Pendragon's voiced echoed through the castle's walls, and Merlin grimaced.<p>

"Yes, my Lord?" he asked, pushing open the door to the king's chambers.

"You're late." Arthur admonished as he sat up in bed. "Again."

"I overslept, sire." Merlin said, yawning.

"See to it that it doesn't happen again." Arthur grumbled, knowing full well that it more than likely would. "Now help me dress."

And so the day went on as it normally would, and, Merlin thought that there was something off about Arthur. He seemed distant. Wrong, even. The warlock knew that Uther's death had impacted Arthur more than he was saying, but was it possible that all of his hard work had been for nothing? Had he been trying to fulfill an impossible destiny?

Even more than Uther's death was Morgana's and Agravaine's subsequent betrayal. Arthur was...different. Cold. Completely unlike the Arthur that Merlin had come to know.

No. Merlin knew that Arthur would be a great king. The beginning of any reign was bound to be filled with struggles. It was how Arthur came out of his First Hundred Days that would make or break his reign. And Arthur knew he had the faith of his people, Merlin, and Gwen. He just needed to remember that.

* * *

><p>During her break, Hermione sat in the library, reading everything she could find on Arthurian legends.<p>

_According to stories passed down from Geoffrey of Monmouth, King Arthur Pendragon was the king of Ancient Camelot in the sixth century, long before Great Britain became what it is today. The first credited King of England was William the Conqueror, however William could not have achieved what he did if Arthur had not defeated the Saxons and kept them from invading Wales. _

Hermione leaned forward, eager to find out what she could. When she came across a portrait of what King Arthur could have looked like, she could see the king from her dreams there and knew that they were destined for greatness together.

* * *

><p>"You'll pretend to be a knight." McGonagall told Hermione quietly as they passed in the corridors. "It'll be easiest to blend in that way. You can bring one person with you, and one person only."<p>

"Ginny." Hermione said immediately. "She's my closest friend and ally. If I can trust anyone with this, it's her."

"Very well. Inform Miss Weasley that there will be a meeting between the three of us tonight after dinner."

That night, Hermione and Ginny ventured to the Headmistress's office, where she was waiting with the password: "Regutis leonis." she spoke clearly, and the griffin leapt aside.

They got directly to the point, explaining Hermione's newfound destiny and what it entailed.

"...So Hermione has to go back in time to save a king from himself?" Ginny asked bluntly. "You're right. You need me." she added with a grin, and Hermione slowly smiled back.

"So how do we do this, Professor?" McGonagall walked over to the portrait of Gryffindor, who focused his eyes on his descendant.

"To travel back in time, you must empty your mind of all other thoughts. You must think of only Camelot. If you are distracted for even a moment, you will become trapped in another time period."

"Got it." Hermione and Ginny nodded.

"I'm going to teach you a spell - it's in a language you have never come across before. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Hermione and Ginny clasped their hands together.

"Repeat after me. _Wit edhwierftas hwæt Camelot!_"

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and then repeated the words together.

_"We return to Camelot!_" (1)

* * *

><p>(1) The reason that it's "return" to Camelot is because there's no word for "back in time" in Old English.<p>

A/N: So, that was Chapter 2. Everyone that reviewed was really curious how they would go back in time, so I did something different than my original plan. I'm currently working on chapters 7&8 (yes, at the same time), and**_ I will be updating weekly._** I thought I would do Monday updates, but I've moved it up to Friday because Monday probably won't work once school starts, so Friday is a better plan. I hope you enjoyed this!

Please review!

-Charmy


	3. Journey to the Past

It Ends Tonight

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin.

Summary: Plagued by nightly visions of dragons and knights, Hermione Granger is troubled and consistently exhausted. After some investigation, Hermione discovers that a crucial event has been changed in history, and it is up to her to change it back. She just didn't intend to fall in love with a king along the way. Crossover of Harry Potter and BBC's Merlin. Arthur/Hermione. Takes place during Hermione's seventh year, post-war, and between seasons 4&5.

-X-X-X-

Chapter Three:

Journey to the Past

The world spun around in an impossibly fast vortex, and Hermione and Ginny struggled to keep their hands connected. Time blurred around them, and soon enough they had dropped into a dark, green forest.

"Ouch. Does time travel always hurt like this?" Ginny complained as she got to her feet.

"It was a spell in Old English, anything could happen." Hermione answered, wincing. As she got her bearings, she looked around. "Wait a minute. This is the Forest of Dean." (1)

"It's probably called something else now." Ginny looked past the trees and saw a large castle in the distance. "Well, that must be Camelot. The spell probably dropped us nearby so we wouldn't end up in the middle of the town."

"It also gives us a chance to work up disguises." Hermione said, removing her wand from her pocket. "Professor McGonagall said we have to dress as knights. It's the only way to get into the city undetected."

"Sounds good to me." Ginny grinned, but quickly frowned as she thought about it. She surveyed her friend and pursed her lips. "I don't think you'll be able to convince anyone."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione demanded, affronted.

"Hermione, no offense, but I grew up with six brothers." she thought for a minute. "Well, Ron's more of a girl than any of them, but that's besides the point. If anyone's going to pass themselves off as a boy, it's me." Ginny told her. "Maybe you should dress as a servant. You'd probably get closer to royalty that way."

"I don't know the first thing about being a servant!" Hermione complained.

"Well I don't know the first thing about being a knight, but you don't see me complaining." Ginny responded.

"I hate it when you're right." Hermione admitted darkly, and Ginny smirked.

"Now come on, let's make our disguises."

"My family's name stretches all the way back to this time period." Ginny said as she hacked off parts of her hair. "So I just have to change my first name." She changed her jeans into men's trousers, bound her breasts, and changed her t-shirt into a man's shirt. All together, she looked rather convincing. After a quick morph from sneakers to boots, she was ready to go.

"George." Hermione suggested. "I don't think he'd mind." she added.

"No, you're probably right. Though he'd likely say something about me not being handsome enough." she rolled her eyes. With a grand bow, she said, "Sir George Weasley, at your service."

Hermione giggled.

"I'll change my last name to Griffin, but Hermione is okay, I think." Hermione morphed her jeans into a long skirt with an apron and her t-shirt into a blouse with puffed sleeves. She braided her medium- length hair and turned back around for Ginny's inspection. After a few moments, the redhead nodded.

"Ready?" Ginny asked. Hermione took a deep breath.

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

><p>"Who goes there? State your business." A guard demanded as Hermione and Ginny came toward the gates of Camelot.<p>

"I am a servant girl in need of work." Hermione said. "This is my brother, George. He wishes to become a knight."

"You think it is so simple to enter Camelot?" The guard replied. "Search them." he ordered another guard, who promptly patted both Ginny and Hermione down.

"No weapons, sir. But they have these strange sticks."

"No!" Hermione whispered harshly as the guard took her wand. The lead guard raised an eyebrow. "I-I mean...those are precious family heirlooms, sir."

"Indeed." Ginny spoke gruffly. "Give them back or face the consequences."

"You dare threaten a guard of Camelot?"

"I threaten whoever comes near my sister." Ginny growled toward the guard, her eyes narrowed. "Those are important to the both of us, and if you don't return them you can be sure you'll regret it."

The guards seemed to stop contemplatively.

"What were your names?"

"George Weasley," Ginny answered.

"Hermione Griffin."

"If she is your sister, why does she not share your name?"

"She is my sister in every way that matters."

"Why lie?"

"It wasn't a lie!"

"You said that she was your sister, not that you grew up together."

"Enough!" A new voice thundered. Everyone whirled to face King Arthur Pendragon, who seemed to have taken a stroll through the city and came upon the disturbance. Hermione got a good look at the man she was meant to protect. The pictures she had seen didn't do him justice. He had a strong, set jaw, messy blond hair, and eyes bluer than the sky they stood under. He was wearing brown trousers and a blue tunic, which further brought out his eyes. His sword was hooked around a dark brown belt, the golden hilt sparkling in the sunlight.

"Sire!" squeaked the guards, bowing deeply. Arthur waved his hand and turned his attention to Ginny and Hermione. His eyes met Hermione's briefly, and her heart did a strange sort of flutter.

"State your business in my kingdom."

"As we told your guards, we are simply a servant girl and a nobleman, looking for work and knighthood."

"Knighthood?" Arthur's interest was piqued. "What makes you think you have the skill to be a Knight of Camelot?" he asked Ginny.

"I was the bravest man of my town, known for my skills with a blade."

"Where do you hail from?"

"Ottery, in the far north. Hermione is a close friend of my family, but not of noble blood. Her village was destroyed when she was young, and my family took her in. She is my sister in every way that matters."

"Your name?"

"George Weasley."

Arthur seemed to consider this, and he waved a hand toward the guards again.

"Let them through, return their effects, and lead the servant girl to the queen's chambers. She has been in need of a servant for quite some time."

"As you wish, sire." the guards answered humbly, and Hermione's heart slowed to a steady rhythm. Arthur turned and walked away, and Hermione watched him go. He had pardoned them with little consideration, and for that she was grateful.

* * *

><p>"My lady," the guard addressed Queen Guinevere, who turned away from the window and smiled softly at the bows she received. "The King has presented you with a servant."<p>

Gwen's smile widened and she nodded.

"Leave us." The guards bowed again and left the room. "What's your name?"

"Hermione, your Majesty." Hermione curtsied, and Gwen chuckled a bit. "My lady?" she questioned.

"It's nothing, you just remind me of myself. I was once a servant to the king's ward, Morgana." A frown crossed the queen's face, and Hermione made a mental note to find out who Morgana was. "Now, shall we prepare for our evening meal?"

* * *

><p>Being a servant wasn't all that tough, and the queen was sweet, gracious, and beautiful. Her skin was the color of coffee, her hair curly and as black as the midnight sky. Hermione hadn't known to expect going into this, but she was quite interested in learning more about these people who played a part in her destiny.<p>

"Have you met Merlin yet?"

"Merlin?"

"The King's servant and close friend, though Arthur would never admit to the second part."

_Could she mean Merlin the warlock? No, that's not possible! _

"Why not?" she found herself asking. _Is it? _

"Frankly, I think it's because Arthur's too proud to admit that Merlin is his best friend, despite everything they've been through." Hermione pulled at the strings of the queen's corset, and once satisfied, set to fixing her hair. She was surprised she knew what to do, but she supposed that everything was just falling into place.

_I should meet Merlin if I'm to help Arthur back to the right path and reset time. Blimey, never expected that. _

"Where are you from, Hermione?"

"Oh! I'm originally from a small village in the far north, but I ventured south after my parents were killed." she winced uncomfortably. It wasn't entirely false, just not the whole truth. "I became friends with the Weasley family, and now George is like my brother."

"I believe I heard talk of new knights today. Is your brother one of them?"

"Yes, he is."

"Then I shall tell Arthur to look into him specifically."

"Thank you, my lady!" Hermione said, and she felt truly grateful. Gwen was a wonderful woman, sweet and kind. She finished with Gwen's hair and presented her with a mirror, nervous about her handiwork. The queen's naturally curly locks were pulled into a partial ponytail, with the remnants hanging down her back and over her bosom.

"No, thank you. I suppose I'm off to dinner now." She stood. "Where will you be?"

"Probably wandering through the castle, trying to find my way."

Gwen smiled again.

"Go to Gaius's chambers - he's the court physician. Merlin's his assistant."

"Thank you, my lady."

"I will see you later tonight, Hermione."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ginny discovered that fighting with a sword was not very different from a beater's bat. Both tools were an extension of your arm and took quite a lot of strength, yet sword fighting took more out of Ginny than she expected. When Hermione came over, she took a well deserved break.<p>

"What have you found out?"

"Not very much, only that Merlin is apparently King Arthur's manservant."

"_The_ Merlin?"

"I don't think the name's very popular." Hermione said cheekily, and Ginny rolled her eyes. "The queen told me where he can be found, so I'm heading there next. Keep practicing..._George._"

Ginny was _this close _to smacking Hermione, but realized that it would probably be deeply frowned upon if she did, even if she was a knight and Hermione a servant. So she held back and gave her a nasty glare instead.

Hermione smiled and set off to find Merlin.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 3 is done! Couple of plot/story notes that need to be taken under advisement:

(1) According to the Harry Potter Wiki, the Forest of Dean is in Britain, and while Camelot is in supposed to be in Wales, let's pretend that they're one in the same for the sake of story flow.

2) Also, I'm slightly altering Hogwarts's history - in this story it was established in the fifth century, whereas in the books it was established in the ninth. Also, Merlin obviously never went to Hogwarts.

Please, please review!

-Charmy

P.S. Can I just say that this was the longest week _ever_? Having all these chapters written and not posting them is damn near killing me. Also, do yourselves a favor and check out the fanmade Armione videos on YouTube. Because they are _perfection. _That's all for now, folks!


	4. Meeting Merlin

It Ends Tonight

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin.

Summary: Plagued by nightly visions of dragons and knights, Hermione Granger is troubled and consistently exhausted. After some investigation, Hermione discovers that a crucial event has been changed in history, and it is up to her to change it back. She just didn't intend to fall in love with a king along the way. Crossover of Harry Potter and BBC's Merlin. Arthur/Hermione. Takes place during Hermione's seventh year, post-war, and between seasons 4&5.

-X-X-X-

Chapter Four:

Meeting Merlin

It took Hermione a few attempts, but eventually she found the door that led to Gaius's chambers.

_Behind this door lives the greatest sorcerer the world will ever know. _She took a deep breath and just as she was going to knock, the door sprang open.

A young boy, probably around Hermione's age, with dark hair and cobalt blue eyes stumbled forward, nearly knocking Hermione off of her feet.

"So sorry!" he said fretfully, checking to make sure she wasn't hurt. "I've been known to be clumsy. Are you here to see Gaius?"

"I-I suppose so."

"I'd love to stay and talk, but I'm already late as it is. It was nice meeting you..." he started to walk away before pausing. He turned around slowly, embarrassed. "Erm...sorry. What's your name?" Hermione giggled.

"Hermione. I'm Queen Guinevere's new servant."

"Ah! It's a pleasure then." The boy made a hurried half bow and walked away.

"Can I help you?" A new voice spoke softly, and Hermione turned to face an elderly man who had an air of wisdom. He reminded her vaguely of Professor Flitwick or Dumbledore.

"I'm...well I'm here to see Merlin."

"You just saw him." Hermione had to keep her mouth from dropping open. "He's my assistant, and servant to King Arthur. That was where he was headed."

"Forgive me, but _that _was Merlin?" Hermione could barely believe it - the Merlin she had heard stories that told of an old man with a beard to his feet, not a young boy!

"In the flesh." Gaius bowed his head slightly, thoughtfully. "You seem confused. Why not come in?"

"Well, I have to be back to help the queen-"

"After her meal with the king, yes? Merlin has to go help the king get ready, and then they have to have their meal. There's plenty of time." Gaius smiled kindly, and Hermione blushed slightly. She hadn't meant to be rude, but she was still trying to adjust to the time period.

She followed the physician into his quarters and gasped slightly at the volumes of books that decorated the shelves around the room.

"My name is Gaius, and I am the Court Physician and have been for more years than is necessary to count."

"I know, I was told. I'm Hermione, Queen Guinevere's newest servant."

"Ah. I've been wondering when Arthur would get his queen a servant." Gaius nodded.

Hermione bit her lip slightly, unsure of what to say next. "I've never seen you in Camelot before." the older man spoke, gazing speculatively.

"I'm from a small village in the far north. Ottery." Hermione smiled nervously, almost forgetting to lie. "I was raised by the Weasley family there after my family was killed."

"I'm sorry for your loss. Have you come to Camelot alone, then?"

"My brother George is here - he's trying to be a knight."

"Best of luck in his endeavors." Gaius smiled. "Would you like to stay here with us? I feel as though Merlin could use a female friend, now that Gwen is queen."

"You are very kind, but I couldn't possibly impose in that way. Besides, I need to be near the queen, so the servants' quarters are probably best."

"Ah, yes. But you forget that Merlin is the king's servant, and before Arthur was a king he was a prince. Merlin can make it to work in plenty of time from here." Gaius decided to leave Merlin's chronic lateness out of this equation.

"Well..." Hermione tried to consider the possible outcomes. Gaius was incredibly kind and generous to offer this, and it _would _give her a chance to get to know Merlin, which would mean she could get to know Arthur... "If you insist." she said finally.

Gaius beamed.

When Merlin returned from his duties, and Hermione had returned from hers, they finally met and had a real conversation.

"So, Ottery. What's it like?" Merlin asked. _Hometowns are apparently quite important. _Hermione thought irreverently. _But I suppose they work as conversation topics. _

"It's a small town, but very quaint. I loved growing up there."

"Sounds like Ealdor." Merlin smiled at the mention of his hometown. "So, your brother is trying to be a knight?"

"He's always had high hopes, always been courageous and true." Hermione answered. "I sometimes think he's rash, which gets him into trouble."

"I can understand that. He's better now, but when Arthur was a prince...we always got into trouble." Merlin chuckled.

"Really?" Hermione asked, interest piqued. "What's he like?"

"He's grown up a lot since I first came to Camelot. I like to think I had an influence on him, but I can't take all the credit." Merlin reflected. "Gwen's kindness and good nature definitely had an impact. Though there were things that happened that would have destroyed anyone other than Arthur."

"What do you mean?"

Merlin opened his mouth to speak, but Gaius spoke over him. "I think that's enough talk for the night. Both of you need to get up early to serve the king and queen. It's best to get some sleep."

Though Hermione still had questions, she supposed Gaius was right. "Merlin, I assume you've set up your spot on the floor?" Merlin started to nod, but their guest interrupted.

"The floor?" Hermione spluttered. "I couldn't take his bed!"

"No, no it's quite all right." Merlin smiled at Hermione. "I'm happy to offer my bed to you."

"No, no. I'll take the floor." Hermione insisted. "You're both kind enough to let me stay here as it is, I won't take what isn't mine." She stubbornly argued both Gaius and Merlin, and eventually won the argument. "Lead the way."

The next morning, Hermione was up with the sun. She woke Merlin and they went to the king and queen's chambers, arousing them both with little trouble.

"Did you sleep well, my lady?" Hermione asked Gwen. She realized that she hadn't had a nightmare the night before, and that was interesting. Could it be because she was here, setting up to fix what was causing the nightmares in the first place?

"Very well." Gwen answered with a kind smile. "I'd like to go out of the city today, ride on horseback. The castle can get stuffy sometimes. What do you say?"

"I'd like that." Hermione replied. "My lady."

"Guinevere is going out of the city today." Arthur said gruffly. "With her new maid. What do you know about her, Merlin?"

"Not much." Merlin said as he helped Arthur into his armor. He would be training and choosing new knights today, so he had to wear his chain mail, armor, and crest. "I know that her brother George is vying to be a knight."

"Yes, I met him yesterday at the gate, with Hermione. The guards were hassling them."

"Why do you think that was?"

"Boredom, most likely. The guards work hard, but they are only human." As an afterthought, he added, "I've never heard of Ottery."

"From what Hermione said last night, it's a small farming town like Ealdor."

"Ah. Explains why I don't know of it. The north would be Odin's territory. Interesting that they've left."

"Not really. You've always said Odin was a tyrant. Maybe they just wanted to move on." Merlin finished with the armor and presented Arthur's prized sword, Excalibur.

"Very true." Arthur responded. "All right then, let's go." There was a light in Arthur's eyes that Merlin hadn't seen in quite a while. He smiled as the king left his chambers, and followed him like he always would.

As Hermione readied the horses, she heard something rustle behind her and was instantly on alert. Her wand was hidden in her sleeve, though she knew better than to whip it out without cause. Performing magic in Camelot was grounds for execution, as her visions had warned.

The quiet rustle happened again, and she whirled around to face a tall, dark, ghost-like figure with no visible face. The stables grew ice cold and suddenly, she couldn't breathe. She grasped for her wand, her worst memories coming in from the recesses of her mind.

_"Look at the freak!" A girl pointed nastily, and Hermione hid her face. Another boy shoved her into the mud. _

_"You've never fit in here. Don't try to deny it." He spat. _

_"You'll never fit it _**_anywhere._**_" The girl added._

_"You'll always be alone..." _

"Expecto Patronum!" she cried out, summoning her happiest memory; becoming friends with Harry and Ron. A playful, shimmering, blue otter shot forward from her wand, chasing away the dark creature. Hermione fell to her knees, gasping.

Her worst memory had always been her Muggle school experience - from five years old until nine, she had been bullied relentlessly. After that, she was sent to a private school, and after that, Hogwarts.

She wasn't sure how long she had been there, but she was terribly embarrassed when the king found her that way.

"What are you doing on the ground?" he asked, rather rudely.

"I-I fell." she replied, unsteadily getting to her feet, her mind whirling with questions. Why was a Dementor here? She supposed it was possible they had existed in medieval times, however what worried her was that they were in Camelot, and that one had come out in broad daylight. From what she remembered from classes and her own research, Dementors existed in the darkest corners of the world, and Camelot hardly seemed dark enough.

A new worry entered her mind - had the king seen her magic? "S-sorry, my lord. I'll just be on my way."

"Make sure Guinevere returns before sunset." Arthur ordered.

"I will." Hermione curtsied and led the two horses away. Surely if the king had seen her magic, then he would have called for guards. She let herself breathe a sigh of relief.

Hermione's excursion with Guinevere was peaceful. She learned more about Camelot and the king, and tried to keep her facade going. She realized it was quite difficult to lie all of the time, especially when she was asked direct questions.

"...I think everyone has a secret or two, don't you?" Gwen asked, and Hermione nodded absently. The Darkling Woods, as she had learned they were called, seemed darker today then they had before, despite the sunlight pouring through the treetop canopy. "Are you all right? You've gotten quiet."

"I'm okay. Just thinking." she smiled. "I hope things go well with George. He's wanted to be a knight for quite some time."

Ginny grunted as her sword slammed against the king's, her brow streaked with sweat. She parried his next attack and jumped over the counter with a skill she didn't know she possessed.

With a quick swipe of her limbs, she had knocked Arthur over and had her blade pointed over his heart.

The knights who were watching collectively gasped - apparently defeating the king in combat was a big deal.

"Stand down." Arthur commanded, and Ginny stepped back. "Well done."

"Thank you, sire." Ginny bowed. "I have heard of your prowess as a knight, so I trained to beat the very best."

"You've done well, then." Arthur responded. "Men, we're done with training for today."

Just as the sun began to sink below the horizon, Hermione and Gwen returned to Camelot. As they crossed through the gate, Hermione heard a swooshing sound and whirled to see another Dementor flying toward the castle.

"No!" she called out, jumping off of her horse. She had no idea if she could do anything, but she had to try. Dementors haunting Camelot was definitely a bad sign. Just as quickly as it had flown in, the Dementor disappeared.

"Hermione?" A knight helped Gwen from her horse. "What's wrong?"

Could only Hermione see them? Was it possible that they were cloaked?

"N-Nothing." Hermione stammered. "L-Let's go inside."

"_Dementors_? Here?" Ginny asked incredulously as they met in the town square that night. "That's...that's not possible. Is it?"

"Anything is possible, really." Hermione said solemnly. The fact that she had seen two Dementors in one day unnerved her and made her wonder if dark magic was at work. She wasn't sure if those creatures could be controlled, but they could probably be coerced. "So how did training go today? Did you impress the king?"

"I did better - I beat him." Ginny grinned proudly.

"Really? How did he take it?"

"Pretty well. Probably would have been worse if he knew my secret."

"Probably." Hermione nodded. She frowned again. "I wish there was a way to contact Professor McGonagall."

Ginny thought for a few minutes, scratching her chin and ruffling her hair. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at how mannish she seemed, even though she knew perfectly well that Ginny was a woman.

"What about a two-way mirror? Like the one Harry's dad used to use to talk to Sirius?"

"Or the D.A coins." Hermione thought. "But that would mean we'd have to enchant something that both myself and McGonagall would have."

"Good point." Ginny conceded, puzzled.

They walked in silence a few more minutes, and Hermione realized that Ginny had yet to meet Merlin.

"Hey _George..._" she grinned as Ginny glared playfully. "How would you feel about meeting Merlin?"

A/N: Chapter 4 done! Hope you guys liked this one - it's a bit longer than the others, but works to evolve the plot. Please review!

-Charmy


	5. To Right All Wrongs

Chapter Five:

To Right All Wrongs

"Arise, Sir George, Knight of Camelot." Arthur's sword lightly tapped both of Ginny's shoulders, and she stood alongside her fellow knights. The Pendragon Crest adorned her arm, fluttering lightly with her movements. She wore polished black boots, armor, and chain mail, her helmet under her arm and sword in her belt.

"You are now endowed with the title Knight of Camelot. I trust that you will bear it with the honor and dignity that your predecessors have done." Arthur raised his sword. "For the love of Camelot!"

The knights raised their weapons.

"For the love of Camelot!" they shouted in response. A small, almost indistinguishable smile came to Arthur's face, but as soon as it came, it was gone. Something tugged at Hermione, and she looked out the window to see another Dementor floating by. She felt the chill and tried not to let it show.

Her eyebrows furrowed, and she looked back at the king. Was it possible that he was conjuring them? They only seemed to appear near him, or where he had just been. Could someone have so much negativity and doubt in their heart that they conjured a Dementor?

A swell of pity erupted in Hermione's chest. She had barely spoken to the king for more than a few minutes over the last few days. She wondered how she was going to help him.

* * *

><p>"How long do you think they'll have to stay in Camelot, Godric?" McGonagall asked the portrait.<p>

"I cannot be certain. It could be quite some time." Godric answered. "Do you think something is wrong?"

McGonagall hesitated. Godric waited for her to respond.

"It could be nothing." McGonagall said quietly. "But I noticed a shimmer today. A disturbance in the air."

Godric stiffened.

"Describe it."

"It was quick, so this is rather difficult." McGonagall said carefully, recalling the moment. "But as I was walking through the courtyard, the air seemed to move without help from the wind. As though something in it had been disturbed."

"A time ripple." Gryffindor said quietly. "It's the only explanation. Something's happened that isn't meant too, which makes Hermione and Ginevra's mission doubly important. If we're noticing the effects now, it could spell Camelot's destruction."

"There has to be a way to contact them." McGonagall said stubbornly, refusing to acknowledge the fear in her voice at Godric's words. "I know someone that can help."

* * *

><p>After the knighting ceremony, Hermione led Ginny to Gaius's chambers, where she was to meet Merlin. Before they could open the door, they heard Merlin's voice from inside.<p>

"Something's wrong with Arthur. He's consistently unhappy, more so than usual. He only smiles when he's around Gwen or his knights, and even then the smiles don't last."

"Do you think magic is at fault?" Gaius asked. Hermione and Ginny shared a look - Gaius knew about Merlin's magic?

"I don't know - can magic make someone depressed?"

"I don't think so, no. But magical creatures can."

"Which one?"

"Dementors." Hermione entered without knocking, and she would apologize for that later, but for now she needed to be honest with both Merlin and Gaius.

"You know of magical creatures, Hermione?" Gaius asked. "And you too, Sir George?" He didn't seem surprised by their outburst. He actually appeared intrigued.

"We do." Ginny responded. "In fact, magic is why we're here."

Hermione turned and closed the door, leaning on it momentarily before standing up straight.

"My name isn't Hermione Griffin. It's Granger, and George isn't my brother. He's not even a man."

"Name's Ginny Weasley." Ginny offered, her voice changing to portray her true gender. "We're from the future."

"And we're here because of my destiny." Hermione added.

Merlin and Gaius exchanged looks. Merlin had long ago learned that he could not escape his fate, but could Hermione? "I'm meant to guide King Arthur Pendragon on the path that will lead to Albion's greatest days." Saying it out loud, fully, gave her a strong sense of relief and empowerment.

"You mean to say that the two of you have traveled back in time to save Arthur?" Merlin questioned. Hermione nodded slowly. "Those Dementors you mentioned. What are they?"

"Are you saying you believe us?" Coming in here and exposing themselves had seemed like a great idea when it first happened, but now she wasn't so sure. They could think the two girls were completely insane, or worse! And wasn't impersonation a crime? Hermione was beginning to seriously regret her decision when Merlin smiled.

"It seems we have a similar destiny, Hermione. I'm also supposed to guide Arthur to greatness." His smile turned downward. "But I must have failed if you're here."

"You didn't fail, Merlin. You just need a little guidance yourself." Hermione wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say, but the way that Merlin looked at her made her think it was. "As for Dementors...they're dark and awful creatures that make their focus experience their worst memories over and over, sucking all the positivity from a person until they're nothing but an empty husk."

"Is there a way to fight them? To destroy them?"

"Not to destroy them, but there is a spell to protect yourself from them." Hermione replied. "I've seen two in Camelot already, but that's not the most disturbing thing."

Merlin and Gaius waited for her to continue.

"In the years I've studied magic, I've never heard of a single person being able to conjure a Dementor. They wander freely, feeding on the darkest parts of our souls. However, after some observation, I think that Arthur is doing just that."

"He's bringing monsters to Camelot? Arthur would never do that!" Merlin argued.

"No, not intentionally. I don't think he can see them, which is also perplexing. He's conjuring the Dementors through the darkness in his soul; the doubt, the pain...the Dementors feast on it."

"I guess Arthur's change in demeanor makes sense, then." Merlin said after a pause. "If these creatures are taking away his happiness, then all that's left is negativity."

"Exactly." Hermione nodded. "Like you said, he's only happy when he's with his knights or the queen, but soon enough, that'll be taken away too. Dementors are relentless - once they've latched onto a target, they do not give up."

A solemn silence fell over the group, and Ginny was the first to break it.

"Hermione, d'you think we should teach Merlin the Patronus Charm?"

Hermione looked over at Ginny, thinking for a moment. She wasn't sure that Merlin used their same form of magic; but she supposed that if he was meant to protect Arthur, then he had to know what to do.

"Or maybe we learn his version of it." Hermione said. "I used it against a Dementor earlier today, but it would probably be stronger if it was used properly." she turned to Merlin. "Do you know of a spell that loosely translates to 'I await a protector'?"

Merlin and Gaius stared at her as though she had grown three heads. "It's a form of spell. It can be corporeal or not; the corporeal version is an animal, usually one that the caster is most closely associated with. The non-corporeal version is a large shield, useful for a large amount of Dementors. The charm can only be brought forth by your happiest memory, otherwise you will fall prey to the Dementor's clutches."

"I've never heard of this spell," said Gaius.

"It's probably part of the Old Religion." Merlin said thoughtfully. "If they're from the future, they're bound to have more knowledge than we do."

"How do you use magic? Do you have a wand?" Hermione asked. Merlin shook his head.

"No, I say a spell and it channels through my hands."

"Wandless magic is extremely powerful." Ginny breathed out. "I mean, I _knew _you were powerful, you are _the _Merlin, but..."

"What do you mean by 'the' Merlin? I'm just Merlin."

"That's the thing. You're not. You're famous where we come from."

"I am?" Merlin asked, baffled.

"You are." Ginny said with a chuckle, thinking back to the many ways her family had used Merlin's name over the years. Her father's favorite pseudo-swear was 'Merlin's beard!'. "Let's get to work!"

* * *

><p>That night, Hermione rolled over on the floor of Merlin's chambers, moaning in her sleep.<p>

**"Áwréon." Hermione saw herself through the glamour of the Polyjuice Potion. The woman who had cast the spell had long, dark, curled hair and menacing green eyes. "You are pathetic, just like your king." she sneered. "Arthur was never fit to rule Camelot." **

**"You're wrong." Hermione said firmly, abandoning the pretense of acting like Arthur. The woman knew her true identity, so why bother? "Arthur is meant to rule Camelot for years to come; and he won't fall to the likes of you!" In the same breath, Hermione continued. "I don't understand how you can live with yourself. How you can live with the blood that stains your hands-"**

**The woman stepped forward and slapped Hermione across the face. **

**"Don't speak of things you fail to understand." Hermione held her cheek, blinking back tears.**

**"I understand perfectly." Hermione turned toward the woman. "Morgana." she slowly raised her arm, pointing her sword at Morgana's neck. "He trusted you. Loved you like a sister, and before that, Uther loved you like his own daughter. How could you betray him?"**

**"Uther did not love me ****_like _****his own daughter. I ****_was _****his daughter." She curled her lips in disgust. "He betrayed me by rejecting magic; I would have been killed if he knew. I was simply returning the favor." Her eyes flickered to someone over Hermione's shoulder, and in that moment, Hermione let her guard down, hoping it was someone who could help her. **

**She was wrong. Before she could do anything else, she suddenly felt a piercing pain in her abdomen. **

**"NO!" A voice bellowed, and she vaguely recognized it as Merlin's. "No, Hermione, no!" She fell to the ground as the blade was removed. She saw that a soldier had stabbed her, believing her to be Arthur. She smiled weakly - Morgana had used magic to see through the potion, but the soldier had not. **

**"You fool!" she yelled at the soldier. "You utter fool!" she whirled back to face Merlin. "Where is he? Where's Arthur?!" **

**"I'm right here." **

Hermione awoke screaming.

* * *

><p>"The magic you speak of is ancient and powerful, Minerva." Professor Sybill Trelawney warned the Headmistress.<p>

"It must be done, Sybill. We have no other choice." McGonagall answered. "Have you foreseen anything that could hinder us?" Sybill didn't respond. "Sybill?" Minerva leaned forward, and Sybill's head snapped in her direction.

"It is the destiny of the queen who lived once to live again. She will rule with the eternal king by her side, lifetime after lifetime. Born of greater magic than Emrys himself, they will fight together, Regina and her Hawk. _Eternally_."

Sybill gasped as she came out of the vision, her eyes even larger than normal behind her glasses. "We must help her." the Seer said resolutely. "Whatever the cost."

* * *

><p>AN: Don't forget that this story takes place almost immediately after season 4 ends, where Arthur has just retaken Camelot from Morgana and crowned Gwen queen. Morgana was healed by Aithusa, and is now in the Darkling Woods, plotting her revenge. Hermione's appearance is no accident, I assure you.

Enough of my prattling. Please review! I love that you're all following the story, but reviews are what really keep me going! So please, please review!

-Charmy


	6. The Burden We Carry

It Ends Tonight

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin.

Summary: Plagued by nightly visions of dragons and knights, Hermione Granger is troubled and consistently exhausted. After some investigation, Hermione discovers that a crucial event has been changed in history, and it is up to her to change it back. She just didn't intend to fall in love with a king along the way. Crossover of Harry Potter and BBC's Merlin. Arthur/Hermione. Takes place during Hermione's seventh year, post-war, and between seasons 4&5.

-X-X-X-

Chapter Six:

The Burden We Carry

Swallowing hard as she accepted a goblet of water, Hermione avoided everyone's gaze. Her yells had awoken not only Merlin, but Gaius, who was watching her curiously.

"What happened, Hermione?" Merlin asked.

"A nightmare." she answered, taking a sip of her water.

"I gathered that." Merlin nodded, understanding her hesitance. If anyone knew what it was like to have a power you didn't understand, it was Merlin. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was about Arthur." Hermione said after a long pause. "About a future battle with a woman named Morgana."

Merlin and Gaius both froze at the mention of the name, and Hermione recalled the queen's frown when she had come up in conversation. "Who is Morgana?"

"She's...or, rather, she was, King Uther's ward. She betrayed us all after discovering she had magic and that she had a half-sister." Gaius answered, worry clear on his face. "What happened in this dream, Hermione?"

"Well-AH!" A blade seemed to pierce her abdomen and cried out. The goblet fell from her grip and the water spilled all over the floor. Merlin and Gaius went to her side, and Hermione's hand leapt to the wounded area.

The dark-haired soldier's face swam in front of her as he forced the sword further into her stomach. The pain was scorching, practically electric in its intensity.

Gaius and Merlin looked at each other. Hermione took deep breaths, sweat coating her forehead.

"It's over." she breathed out. "I...I felt the sword, the sword in my dream, stabbing me."

"Hermione," Gaius said firmly. "You have to tell me exactly what happened in this dream." Merlin refilled her goblet and mopped up the mess, listening intently.

Hermione took another gulp of the water and closed her eyes.

"We were on a field; it was dark and foggy. Morgana and I were yelling at each other, and all of the sudden, another one of her soldiers stabs me in the stomach. She called him a fool and demanded to know where Arthur was. Arthur appeared and said...I'm right here." She shuddered at the memory.

"We need to talk to Arthur." Merlin said resolutely. He stood, as if he were going to leave at that very moment. "He needs to know that Morgana is still out there."

"I'm sure he knows that, Merlin." Gaius said calmly. "And how do you expect to tell him that she's after his throne again? Magic is still banned; and having visions is a type of magic. If you tell him that, Hermione will be sentenced to death." Merlin deflated, realizing the old physician was correct.

"There's got to be _something _we can do."

Hermione stood, her legs wobbly.

"For now, we have to pretend everything is normal. Until Morgana mounts an attack or Arthur lifts the ban, there's nothing we can do." she said. "Come on, Merlin. It's almost time to go to work anyway."

* * *

><p>Unknown to the two servants, the king was having his own share of sleeping troubles.<p>

While Gwen slept peacefully beside him, Arthur was coated with a sheen of sweat, his light sleeping tunic soaked through. His eyes were squeezed shut, his eyebrows furrowed, and his teeth clenched tightly.

**A woman was sitting peacefully on a tree. Her skin was pale, her eyes a warm chocolate brown as she read the novel in her lap. Her caramel colored hair lifted slightly in the breeze. Arthur knew her face - he swore he did, but he could not recall her name. **

**A chill seemed to fall across the scene, and the girl looked up in alarm. Throwing her book aside, she pulled a stick from her sleeve and pointed it at something Arthur couldn't see.**

**"Leave him alone!" she cried out. **

**"Hermione, don't!" A new voice yelled, but she had already waved her arm. Was that Merlin? **

**"Expecto Patronum!" A large blue shield poured from the stick, and Arthur watched as she fought the invisible foe. **

**"You've doomed us both!" Merlin told her angrily. He turned back to Arthur, meeting his eyes slowly. "Sire..."**

"Sire...sire...sire!" Arthur awoke with a start to Merlin's concerned face. "Are you feeling ill, sire?"

"No, just a bad dream." Arthur sat up and saw that Hermione was helping Gwen prepare her bath, and he could hardly believe it. Did she have magic? Was it possible? And what had Merlin meant by both? Could they _both _have magic?

"Come on, you clotpole. The knights won't train themselves." Merlin said, and Arthur shook himself. Why was he vesting so much in a dream? _It's useless. _He decided. He stood and ignored Merlin's inquisitive gaze.

Meanwhile, Hermione was choosing a gown for the queen to wear that day when she heard a voice.

_Miss Granger? _

Suddenly dizzy, she held her head, turning away from Gwen for a moment. Wait a second - she recognized that voice.

_Professor Trelawney? _

_Yes, it is me, dear. You are in Camelot, then? _

_Y-Yes, but how do you know about that? How are you speaking to me?_

_Professor McGonagall has news of the utmost importance to tell you._

_How are you doing this, Professor?_

_No time to explain. Now that I know that I can do this, I will use my Inner Eye to examine what has happened so far. Return to what you were doing. _

Hermione frowned. She had never come across a force of magic that could transcend time and thought. However, she had never really investigated Divination before, so she supposed it was possible. Anything was possible at this point.

* * *

><p>She found Ginny a bit later, training with Arthur and the other knights. She was walking with Gwen, making idle conversation, when she saw Ginny go down. She fell flat on her back, her helmet knocked from her head.<p>

Hermione gasped - that had to hurt.

"Elyan's training hard," Gwen commented of the tall, dark-skinned knight that had defeated Ginny.

"Elyan?" Hermione asked.

"My brother." Gwen replied with a small smile. "He is...very important to me."

"So is my brother." Hermione saw that Elyan helped Ginny to her feet. They shook hands, and that was when Hermione and Ginny met gazes. Ginny said something to Elyan, who turned to speak to Arthur. The king looked over and saw his queen and her servant. He nodded once, and Elyan and Ginny walked toward their sisters.

"Elyan." Gwen greeted warmly, hugging him. "You've fought well."

"I still have much to learn." Elyan responded. He turned to Hermione. "Your brother has quite the skill - I just barely defeated him."

"I let you win." Ginny grinned good-naturedly. "Didn't want to maim your pretty face." The redhead turned back to Hermione. "News from home, then?"

Realizing it was code, Hermione nodded.

"Mother spoke to the town's soothsayer." Hermione answered, hoping that Ginny connected that she meant McGonagall and Trelawney. "She didn't give me details, but the soothsayer seems to think that something is wrong in Ottery."

"Something's always wrong in Ottery." Ginny said, but her eyebrows were knitted together.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Arthur interrupted.

"Guinevere, I hope you won't be keeping my knights all afternoon."

"Oh please, Arthur. It was just a bit of catching up. You work them both so hard."

"Would you rather they go into battle unprepared?" Arthur's voice was cross, suspiciously so. All sources indicated he was enamored with his wife, so why would he be cross with her?

"Of course not." Gwen's voice turned cold, and she and Arthur stared at each other for a few moments before Arthur grabbed Ginny and Elyan's shoulders, shoving them back toward the practice ground.

* * *

><p>"Mother and soothsayer?" Ginny questioned later, walking into Gaius's chambers. It was late, after dinner, and Merlin was still with Arthur and Gaius was doing some errands. Hermione and Ginny went to the back room, where Hermione changed out of her dress.<p>

"McGonagall and Trelawney." A look of realization crossed Ginny's face. "Trelawney communicated with me...telepathically." They came out into the main area, Hermione dressed in a large tunic and dark brown trousers, her braid still intact but with wisps framing her face. Ginny still wore her armor, and would until she went to sleep later that night.

"Maybe her Inner Eye does have use after all." Ginny said thoughtfully. They were quiet before Hermione spoke again.

"I had another nightmare last night."

Ginny's eyes widened. Hermione lifted her sleeping shirt to reveal the scar on her abdomen. "It's getting worse, Ginny. There are burn scars on my legs too."

"We have to do something - if the dreams are causing this, then-"

"Then we have to save Arthur, I know."

_Miss Granger. _Hermione winced and held her head.

_Professor. _

_Are you alone?_

_I'm with Ginny._

_Good. Relay what I'm going to tell you to Miss Weasley. You must both be aware that a great battle lies ahead. King Arthur, according to legends, dies in the next battle to come, the battle of Camlann. This cannot be allowed to happen._

_If the legends say it's so-_

_No. He died before he could bring Albion to its greatest triumph. His line died with him as well, and the stories of old became myth. It is up to you to keep him alive. To keep his reign prosperous until his queen produces an heir. _

_And if I die in the process?_

_That is why you have Miss Weasley with you, is it not? _Hermione blinked at the bluntness of the statement. _Don't misunderstand. I don't wish you harm. I just want you to understand the gravity of what you are doing. _

_I do, Professor. _

A pause.

_There is something else. Today, the Headmistress noticed a time ripple. This means that the battle is closer than you may think. Take all precautionary measures. Earn the king's trust. _

_I am only a servant - how is he to trust me? _

_You will find a way. _

The next day, Hermione was performing her duties when Arthur stopped her.

"Hermione," he said her name as though he were only just now recalling it. "I want you and Merlin to join Guinevere and I for dinner tonight."

Hermione's heart throbbed. Did he know?

"Any particular reason, sire?" Hermione asked carefully.

"No. Just do as you're told." Arthur answered, and he walked away. Hermione watched him go, unsure of what he'd meant by that.

* * *

><p>Professor Trelawney stared into her crystal ball. Clouds swirled before her, the mists of time parting to show her the past that would inevitably lead to the future.<p>

She knew her Inner Eye never lied, yet the future that she had foreseen was impossible. How could Hermione Granger be the Once and Future Queen? All stories of King Arthur spoke of his queen as Guinevere. From what she had gathered from Hermione's mind, this was currently so. Arthur had married Guinevere, yet Hermione's destiny had her by his side on the throne.

_Please, guiding spirits. Allow me to see what others cannot..._

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 6 is done! Hope you guys enjoyed!

Please review!

-Charmy


	7. Shadow of a Doubt

It Ends Tonight

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin.

Summary: Plagued by nightly visions of dragons and knights, Hermione Granger is troubled and consistently exhausted. After some investigation, Hermione discovers that a crucial event has been changed in history, and it is up to her to change it back. She just didn't intend to fall in love with a king along the way. Crossover of Harry Potter and BBC's Merlin. Arthur/Hermione. Takes place during Hermione's seventh year, post-war, and between seasons 4&5.

-X-X-X-

Chapter Seven:

Shadow of a Doubt

"Gaius."

The elderly physician turned to face his young king, who stood in the doorway to his chambers, looking exhausted and completely unlike himself.

"Arthur." Gaius responded, abandoning pleasantries because he could see the weariness on Arthur's features, and that he had come here for help. "Are you all right?" He knew the answer - he suspected that if what Hermione said was true, then he would be weakened considerably.

"I'm tired, Gaius. It's been months - why won't she attack?"

"By she I'm assuming you mean Morgana." Gaius knew that Arthur didn't want war, but he was wise enough to know it was coming.

"The traitorous witch herself." Arthur spat venomously. "After everything we ever did for her, myself and my father both...she betrayed us all."

"Sit down, Arthur." Gaius told the young king, who complied after closing the door to the physician's chambers. Merlin was off in the royal library, searching for information on the creatures that Hermione spoke of. Hermione was attending to the queen, and Ginny was presumably with the other knights. Arthur should probably be there too, but the knights could fare for a while alone. "You didn't come here to discuss Morgana's stall. You've come here to discuss another matter." Gaius said wisely. "One of great importance."

Arthur sighed - he should have known that Gaius would see through his ruse. The physician had known Arthur since his birth; he had treated his wounds, sicknesses, and other ailments since before he could talk. He had done it all without complaint, and with incomparable loyalty. If there was anyone in this kingdom that Arthur could confide in, it was Gaius.

"I had a dream, Gaius." Arthur's voice was quiet, small, even. "I...saw Hermione. I didn't recognize her at first, but once I did, she looked up. She pulled this strange stick from her sleeve and used magic, against Merlin's wishes. He said..." Arthur paused. "He said something about dooming them both."

Gaius watched the king's reactions to what he was saying - the furrowed brow, the unhappy frown, and the pallor of his cheeks. All of that told him that Arthur was in an extremely vulnerable state, one where his mood could change like the flip of a coin. Pendragons were known for their mood shifts, after all. He chose his next words carefully.

"Dreams are not reflections of reality. We often dream of those who we see everyday. Most times, we don't remember the content of the dream at all - it's simply our mind's tricks as we sleep."

"So Hermione and Merlin aren't sorcerers?" Arthur asked hopefully. Gaius didn't reply with a confirmation or denial, instead, he responded with a question.

"You had doubts about them?"

"No! Yes!" Arthur groaned, frustrated. "I'm...not sure. I don't know."

A thought occurred to Gaius, and he again considered his words with caution.

"Arthur, having dreams such as this does not mean you have magic." Arthur's head shot up, and he opened his mouth to speak and probably yell, but after a moment, he closed it. "Yes, Morgana had nightmares, and it was how she discovered her magic, but one dream does not make you a warlock. Also, not every magic user is the same. Your half-sister chose to use it for evil."

"Magic is evil." He thought back to the blue shield that Hermione had cast in his dream. It had been meant to...protect him? Magic was only used for selfishness, wasn't it? It was. It had to be. Magic had killed his father.

"No. Magic itself is not good or evil, it simply lies in between. It is up to those who wield it."

Arthur was silent. Gaius had expected an outburst, but perhaps he hadn't taken Arthur's recent maturity into consideration. "Your father's death was not your fault, nor was it the fault of magic." he added. "The elderly sorcerer that tried to heal him-" Arthur glanced up to protest, but Gaius held up a hand. "I know about that. That sorcerer is an old friend; he was quite distraught that he couldn't save your father. He told me everything: Dragoon's magic worked. Your father was healed. However, it was Morgana's magic that counteracted the sorcerer's."

"Morgana? She wasn't there!"

"No, but she had enchanted a necklace to undo any healing magic that was done. I suspect that Agravaine put it around Uther's neck, which sealed his fate. Before that though - before he was stabbed, Uther's spirit was gone. Morgana's betrayal broke his heart irreparably." Arthur fell silent, yet again. Whether from shock or numbness, Gaius couldn't tell.

"Thank you Gaius. You've given me much to consider." Arthur stood, and Gaius bowed to his king. "Oh, and please keep this between us. I don't want any of this to spread."

"You have my word." Gaius replied.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, you seem nervous. Are you okay?" Gwen asked Hermione, who couldn't keep her hands from shaking while she fixed the queen's corset.<p>

"Fine, my lady. I just haven't had much to eat today is all." She was actually very nervous about dinner. What could Arthur want from her or Merlin?

"Well you'll definitely be well fed at dinner." Gwen smiled warmly. "There's something about you - I feel as if I've known you a long time."

Hermione didn't respond right away, but she found it was unnecessary as she finished preparing the queen.

As they ventured to the meeting hall, the queen held a commanding presence, walking with a purpose in her gait and in her eyes. Hermione followed behind, and soon they were at their destination.

"Guinevere." Arthur said as they entered. "Hermione."

"Arthur." Gwen replied. "Merlin."

"Shall we?" Arthur asked gesturing to the meal that the kitchen servants had just laid out. Arthur pulled out Gwen's chair, and Merlin did the same for Hermione. Both women smiled in thanks, though Gwen's was slightly more open and less friendly than Hermione's.

"So, sire. Was there any reason that you wanted to eat with Merlin and myself tonight?" Hermione tried not to let her voice waver.

"Something that my father rarely did while he was king was appreciate the servants. He just accepted them as they were, something I always had a problem with. There were many things my father did not do as king." Merlin's eyebrows furrowed; Arthur never spoke ill of Uther. Something must have happened to change his mind.

Gwen blushed prettily at the indirect compliment, and Hermione recalled that the queen herself had once been a servant. She wondered how that had worked out, as Arthur was a prince at that point and, for all intents and purposes, on a much higher level than Gwen. She would have to ask Merlin later.

Just then, the cooks brought out their dinner. Hermione had never seen such grandiose food, not even at Hogwarts. The meat - pork - shined with fresh flavor, the cliché apple in its mouth only adding to its delicious appearance. Other side dishes were spread across the table, but Hermione's focus was on the pig.

Her stomach dropped as she thought about it. The fact that they were eating a slaughtered pig made her glance over at Arthur. He was up like that animal, his own sister plotting against him. It made her lose any appetite she might have had. She'd never had siblings; Harry and Ron were the only two that came close, so she couldn't imagine what it was like to have a betrayal such as that looming in the back of her mind. Her heart ached for Arthur, in a way that she chose not to analyze too closely.

When the meal was served, she pushed it away. She chose to eat the vegetables, if for no other reason than to put the queen at ease. When dinner was over, Arthur and Guinevere retired for the evening, their servants following to prepare them for a good night's rest.

* * *

><p>"How did Arthur and Gwen even get to know each other?" Hermione asked a bit later as they left the king and queen's chambers. "It all seems so random."<p>

"Gwen used to be the Lady Morgana's maidservant, so she was always around the castle. They kept coming together in different situations, like fate." Merlin answered, and then chuckled. "Once, Arthur needed his true love's kiss to get out of an enchantment and it worked only when Gwen kissed him." Hermione thought that was rather sweet, but she couldn't fight the noxious dread in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

><p>Days passed in similar ways. It became routine for Hermione and Merlin to dine with Arthur and Guinevere, and soon enough, Hermione and Ginny had been in the past for a full month. Hermione and Merlin grew closer, as did Ginny and the knights.<p>

All was peaceful until one day, during a counsel meeting, Arthur lost his temper.

"You mean to tell me that she's been in the Darkling Woods this entire time?!" he slammed his hands against the table. "_What _is she waiting for?"

"Sire, our scouts only saw who they thought looked like Morgana. It could have been a mistake-" squeaked the council members, clearly wary of the king's anger.

"My knights don't make mistakes." Arthur growled. Hermione and Merlin exchanged looks, and Hermione felt a chill in the air. Turning her head, she saw yet another Dementor floating outside the window. Ice clung to the windowpanes, and Hermione subtly grabbed Merlin's elbow. He followed her gaze and his eyes went wide. He turned back to Arthur, who stormed out of the room.

Gwen looked as though she wanted to go after him, but someone had to stay with the counsel. She looked to Hermione, who complied.

She found Arthur leaning on the wall opposite the meeting room. His head was down and his arms crossed. A Dementor lurked nearby, and Hermione instinctively grabbed her wand.

Arthur looked up and the Dementor flew away. Hermione's grip on her wand loosened, and she slowly approached the king.

"Sire," Hermione began. "The queen sent me to come and find you."

"Well you've found me." Arthur said humorlessly. She saw that his skin was pale and he looked beaten. The same feeling that she'd had at dinner the night before came, and she wanted nothing more than to comfort him. It was not her place, she knew, but that barely made it easier.

"You need to come back to counsel. You're showing weakness because of who Morgana is."

"Who she _was._" Arthur snapped, his chin jutting out defiantly. "I never cared for anyone like I cared for her. We have the same father, and only that makes her related to me."

"And she's using that against you, don't you see it? I know you want to think that she's the same woman, that she's not evil, but she was responsible for your father's death, and the death of many others. She's been corrupted by hatred. There's no saving her." Arthur's head whipped in her direction, and for a second, Hermione thought that he would have her arrested. But then he looked down, smiling bitterly.

"You're audacious, I'll give you that." he said after a moment. "I should have you flogged or put in the stocks for speaking to your king that way."

"But you won't." Hermione looked at him. "You're a good man, sire. I've only been here a short time, but I can see that clear as day."

Hermione glanced over his head - the Dementor was nearby, out of sight perhaps, but still near. She could feel the chill, but Arthur's mood had improved.

"Thank you." Arthur said, and Hermione nodded. "You're a good friend."

"I do my best." Hermione replied. As Arthur walked back to the counsel room, Hermione whispered, "_Básne feorhhyrde._" (1) Hermione's eyes turned to liquid gold, and the Dementor was propelled away.

"I apologize for my outburst." Arthur told the court, and Gwen looked at Hermione, smiling gratefully. Hermione winked. "Let us continue."

* * *

><p>"So, she is learning magic." Morgana leaned back from her cauldron, a thoughtful look on her face. "No amount of magical protection can hide him from his own doubts." the former ward smiled sinisterly. "Arthur is strong, but he is only human and is prey to human weakness." she turned to the Dementors, who floated by a frozen tree. "Go." she pointed away from her person and the Dementor followed the order.<p>

Morgana looked up and into the distance, where the castle was now protected by two sorcerers and an army of thousands. Her eyes narrowed. "I _am_ the rightful heir of Camelot. I will bring about a new order. The time of the Pendragon dynasty will end before it has a chance to begin."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was uneventful until Hermione came across a sobbing Gwen.<p>

"My lady!" She ran to the queen's side. "What's the matter?"

"A-Arthur and I." Gwen sniffled. "We had a huge f-fight."

"About what?"

"What happened in court today. He never loses composure like that. I wanted to be sure he was all right." she took a shuddering breath. "I've never seen him so angry. It was so unlike him."

"Where is he now?" Hermione asked. "I'll get Merlin to talk to him." Gwen took the cloth that Hermione offered and daintily wiped her nose and her face.

"He stormed out - he's probably out in the Woods, clearing his head."

"Will you be all right while I go and get Merlin?"

"Yes, yes." Gwen replied. Hermione hurried out, and Gwen stared out the window, wondering just what could be wrong with her king.

* * *

><p>"Merlin!" Hermione cried as she entered Gaius's chambers. Merlin whirled around, knocking his leg into Gaius's worktable. "Arthur and Gwen got into a row. You've got to go talk to him."<p>

"I've got errands to run for Gaius." Merlin told her. "Besides, I really don't want to be the one to talk him down."

"Come on, Merlin. You know him better than I do." Hermione pleaded. "Gwen was crying."

An annoyed look crossed Merlin's face; he cared for Gwen too much for anyone, even her husband, to make her cry.

"Where is that dollophead?" he demanded.

"Gwen said he might be in the Woods."

"I'll go talk to him if you run the errands."

"Done."

* * *

><p>Arthur was indeed in the woods, throwing knives at a tree.<p>

"Arthur!" Merlin called, getting the king's attention. It was then that a Dementor appeared, swooping in from behind the tree. The area around them turned into a frozen tundra, and Arthur fell to his knees.

The Dementor crowded over him, sucking away the king's very life force.

"ARTHUR!"

* * *

><p>AN: I know, you all hate me. It has to end this way! All will be explained, I promise!

(1) This loosely translates to "I await a protector", in Old English, which is what Expecto Patronum means in Latin, according to the Harry Potter Wiki.

Please review!

-Charmy


	8. Kiss of Death

It Ends Tonight

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin.

Summary: "It ends tonight because tomorrow everything will change." Gwen turned to Arthur and smiled sadly. "You're right. Tomorrow, Camelot will have a new queen. One that's worthy of her title." [New summary!] [Arthur/Hermione] Crossover of Harry Potter and BBC's Merlin. Takes place during Hermione's seventh year, post-war, and between seasons 4&5.

-X-X-X-

Chapter Eight:

Kiss of Death

"Get away from him!" Without thinking, Merlin shot forward and threw his arms up, acting as a human shield. Arthur was lying on the ground, scarily quiet. As soon as Merlin came in contact with the Dementor's Kiss, he recalled everything he forced himself to never think about.

_"No! Will!" Will took the arrow meant for Arthur, and protected Merlin with his dying breath. _

_"Freya!" He brought her to the lake, the one she had dreamt of, and he had to send her away. Her. The only girl he had ever loved. _

_"Father!" They had barely gotten to know each other, barely been father and son for more than a few hours when he was struck down. _

He recalled their deaths in vivid clarity, theirs, and all of the others he had failed to protect. It had haunted him for a long time to see their faces and know that they had died because of him. Will had been protecting him from discovery, Freya had been the victim of a curse and was trying to escape when Arthur wounded her, and his father had been protecting him from Cenred's men.

"_BÁSNE FEORHHYRDE!" _A new voice shouted. A gust of wind knocked the creature away, and Merlin gasped for air, falling to the ground beside Arthur. "Merlin! Merlin!" Hermione's face went in and out of focus. "Arthur! Arthur!" she alternated between them, trying to rouse one or both. "Someone help!"

The guards of the outer walls heard her cries and sounded the alarm. That was the last thing that Merlin heard before he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Slowly, Merlin came too on his own bed, wincing at the pain that had curled around his brain like a contented dog.<p>

"Arthur." he whispered, getting to his feet. His vision swam briefly, but he shook it off. Going into the main chamber, he discovered that Arthur was lying on the table, still unconscious. Gwen was by his side, holding his hand. Hermione stood toward the corner, trying to give the couple some privacy. "Hermione." Merlin said, and she looked up. Gwen acknowledged him with a nod, and Merlin went toward the queen's servant. "How long has it been?"

"Only a few hours. He should wake up soon." Hermione took a small chocolate bar from her apron and presented it to him. She must have gotten it from the kitchen. "It helps." she said as an explanation, and Merlin took the sweet.

"Was that a Dementor, then?" Merlin asked in a hushed tone, biting into his chocolate. As soon as the sweet met his tongue, his headache began to lift. He would have to speak to Gaius about this in the future.

"Yes. This is the first time it's directly attacked." Hermione answered. "Are you all right?"

"I've got a splitting headache, but otherwise, yeah."

"It's probably because you weren't exposed for very long. Too long, and the creature sucks out your soul." Merlin grimaced, and Hermione nodded toward Arthur and Guinevere. "Seems not even a petty fight could keep her away."

"Gwen's loved Arthur for quite a long time - before they were married, they were forced apart more than once. She's always been resilient."

"It makes her a great queen." Hermione said respectfully. She stepped forward. "My lady," she addressed the queen. "Perhaps you should go rest. Merlin and I will stay with him." Gwen looked hesitant.

"You need to rest." Hermione told her. "I'll be along in a while to assist you."

"I can manage." Gwen said softly. "Watch over him."

"I will."

Hermione and Merlin sat beside Arthur, continuing their conversation.

"He is going to wake up, right?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, but it may take some time. The Dementors have been working on him for a long time. With everything you told me that's happened over the past year, it's likely that they saw his fight with Gwen as a chance to perform the Kiss."

"The Kiss?" Hermione shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"A Dementor's Kiss is a fate worse than death. The Dementor will latch itself to your face and suck your soul from your body, leaving you in as a husk of your former self. It's a terrible way to die."

"Sounds like it's right up Morgana's alley. She'll do anything to bring Arthur down, and the more he suffers, the happier she'll be."

Arthur groaned and slowly began to stir. He opened his eyes and then winced at the headache he undoubtedly had.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were attacked by...a wild animal." Merlin blurted brilliantly.

"An animal?" Arthur asked dubiously. "How come only my head hurts?"

"You were caught off guard and fell against a rock, which knocked you out."

"Merlin, I'm the _King_. I don't get 'caught off guard'." Arthur reminded him, sounding as if the very idea appalled him.

"You had a lot on your mind." Merlin said back. "Or did you forget about your fight with Gwen?" he was still angry that the prat had made his friend cry. No one had the right.

"Oh. Guinevere." Arthur groaned, sitting up slowly."She's probably extremely angry with me."

"She was here until a few minutes ago; when Merlin and I persuaded her to get some rest." Hermione smiled lightly. "I think that in light of your brush with death, she's willing to forgive you."

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. Hermione felt a twinge of jealousy in her chest. She had saved his life; but beyond that, she cared about his well-being. She was intelligent enough to realize what that could mean.

_Blast it. _She thought, casting a quick prayer heavenward. _Blast it all. _

* * *

><p>Moonlight filled the small closet room. Merlin slept peacefully, turned away from the window. Hermione stared at the ceiling, sleep evading her. She rolled over in her spot on the floor, willing for not only sleep, but dreamless sleep.<p>

_I hope everything works out for Arthur and Gwen. They're destined for each other. _She couldn't ignore the twinge in her chest this time, and she sat up, running a hand through her hair. _It's wrong. I can't...like him. Not like that. He's a king that lives hundreds of years before my time! And he's married! I'm only meant to protect him. That's all. As soon as I guide him on the right path, Ginny and I are going home. _It was strange how the more she tried to tell herself, the less true it sounded.

Giving up on sleep, decided to take a walk through the courtyard to calm her nerves.

Quietly getting to her feet so that she wouldn't wake Merlin, she carefully grabbed a cloak and slid her wand into her sleeve. Even though she knew some of Merlin's magic, she felt defenseless without her wand at her side.

Once she was out in the corridor, the crisp night air cascaded by her and she walked slowly, hoping to gather her thoughts and for drowsiness to come to her.

She came to the courtyard and found Arthur sitting on the stairs leading into the castle, his head in his hands. Carefully approaching him, he looked up when she sat down.

"Hermione." he greeted roughly.

"My Lord," As soon as she said it, Arthur shuddered. "You should be resting."

"Call me Arthur. Please." he said softly. Hermione hesitated, but was curious to the king's troubles.

"A-Arthur." To Hermione, it felt wrong to call him by his first name. It was too personal for her to say - her, a simple servant to her reigning sovereign. Whether she was destined to protect him or not, she had to keep up appearances.

Arthur sighed deeply.

"The only people that call me by my first name anymore are Guinevere and Merlin. To everyone else, I'm 'Sire', or 'my Lord'."

"You're the king - would you rather they didn't treat you with respect?"

"Of course not." Arthur murmured. "But I'm more than just their king. I want them to think of me as their friend too." his head sank, and so did Hermione's heart. He was so vulnerable this way, and it tugged at something inside of her. "I just...I'm..." he sighed again. "I'm lost." he said, so quietly she almost didn't hear him. "I'm not sure what to do."

"About what?" Hermione asked him gently.

"Everything!" Arthur yelled loudly. "Nothing is as it should be. Morgana's against me, my father is dead...I'm not ready to be a king, Hermione. The attack today...there's no way it was a wild animal. It was some sort of creature. I know it. I remembered all of my worst experiences, especially..." he paused, his throat catching. "Especially when my father died. I felt as though I would...that I would never be happy again."

Hermione gently put her hand over his. His eyes flicked to her hand, but otherwise he showed no recognition of the comforting gesture. Instead, he lifted his head up when Hermione spoke.

"I once read that some men are born great, some men achieve greatness..." she looked into his eyes. "And some have greatness thrust upon them. I think you fall into the third category. You were born a prince, yet your life was fraught with so much change that when your father died, you were forced to grow up just a little bit too fast."

She looked down at their clasped hands, blushed lightly and tried to pull away. He held fast, which surprised her. "You have the faith of your people, your queen, your servant, your oldest mentor, and me. We believe in you, Arthur."

"I don't deserve it." Arthur broke their stare and looked out at the empty courtyard.

"I may not have been a witness to everything, but I've heard stories." Hermione took a moment to consider her words. "You deserve all the respect, faith, and trust that your people have given you. You are fated to be a great ruler. You need to believe that." she stopped for a minute. "As for the creature, I wouldn't know. Have you come across magical creatures before?"

"Many times. A dragon once attacked Camelot, nearly destroyed it." Hermione made a mental note to ask Merlin about that.

Over their heads, a Dementor floated ominously, looking for an opening. It could only sense positivity from both of them, which perplexed the creature.

They were silent for a few moments, before Arthur met her gaze once again.

"You know, you are quite beautiful, Hermione." She could see the honesty in his eyes, and her heart skipped a beat. The first thought that crossed her mind was glee - _he thought she was beautiful! _- but that was quickly overshadowed by her loyalty to Gwen.

"Thank you, sire. But that's not something you should be telling your wife's maidservant."

"Even if it's true?"

"You're rather bold." She chuckled out nervously, deciding that her traitorous heart should _not _be hammering because of the way he was looking at her. "Goodnight, my Lord."

"I thought we already established that you can call me Arthur."

"My Lord." Hermione insisted.

She managed to break his hold on her hands and she left with a huff, almost forgetting to curtsy. His blue eyes followed her, and she didn't have to see them to know that he was watching. Once she was inside the castle and away from his gaze, she leaned against the wall, willing her legs to work and her heart to slow down.

* * *

><p>"He complimented you?" Ginny asked that morning before training. "What did he say?"<p>

"He..." Hermione couldn't keep herself from blushing. "He told me I was beautiful."

Ginny uncharacteristically squealed. "Oh shut up! It's not like it means anything! In case you forgot, he's married!"

"Talking about Arthur?" Merlin inquired, coming out of his room.

"He and Hermione met up last night. He told her she was beautiful." Ginny said, and Merlin's eyes went comically wide. "What?"

"Please not again," Merlin muttered, shaking his head. "It's happened three times before!"

"What has?"

"He's been enchanted! It's obvious!" Merlin flipped through some of Gaius's books, and Hermione frowned.

"Merlin," she stated calmly. "Are you saying that _I _enchanted the king? When I know full and well that he is in love with and married to Queen Guinevere?" Merlin looked up and found her staring at him contemptuously. It took him a minute, but he started to laugh nervously. "Surely you can't think that little of me."

"I don't!" Merlin protested. "It's just that...he's never had real feelings for anyone other than Gwen..."

"Just because he complimented me doesn't mean he has feelings for me." Hermione reminded him.

"Actually, it does." Merlin said. "You're from a different time, Hermione. I don't know how it is in the future, but in this time, when a man compliments a woman it usually means he feels something for her."

"Oh please." Hermione said, trying to be rational. "He can't have feelings for me, just like I can't have feelings for him!" She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself. She frowned, while Ginny smirked imperiously. "Don't you have training to get to?" she snapped at the Weasley girl.

The redhead sighed heavily and grabbed her sword and helmet.

"We'll talk about this later." she said, and Hermione groaned internally.

After Ginny left, Hermione turned to Merlin.

"Arthur said that a dragon once attacked Camelot. What happened?"

Merlin sighed.

"You know that magic is outlawed in Camelot. Anyone caught using it will be sentenced to death, especially if they're caught doing something to the royal family, because that would be seen as high treason. As you know, I'm a warlock. I've been protecting Arthur for a long time now. Every time something happened, I went down in to the deep recesses of Camelot, where Uther's greatest trophy was kept prisoner."

"A dragon." Hermione concluded. Merlin nodded.

"The last of his kind." Merlin looked down, a strange look crossing his face. "Kilgharrah was the one who told me about my destiny, and for the first two years after that, I went to him for advice. I didn't always listen and I paid the price. In fact, he was the first one to tell me that Morgana was evil; which I didn't want to believe it at first. After a while, he started asking me to free him. I stalled for a long time, we fought a lot, but eventually, after I learned I was a Dragonlord, I freed him. He turned on Camelot, hoping to destroy Uther for the decades of imprisonment. I convinced him to leave. Arthur believes the dragon is dead."

By now, they were sitting across from each other at Gaius's worktable, which was still set up as a bed for Arthur.

"What's a Dragonlord?"

"It's a form of warlock, a magic that is passed from father to son. There used to be a lot of them, until the Great Purge. Uther wiped all of them out but one. My father, Balinor. He was forced to flee, and came to Ealdor. He lived with my mother for a while, but when Uther discovered him, he left again." Tears burned behind Merlin's eyes. "I barely knew him. My mother never talked about him, and I never asked. Gaius was the one to tell me while the city was under siege. We, Arthur and I, went searching for him to persuade him to stop Kilgharrah from destroying Camelot. He eventually agreed, but..." Merlin felt the tears run down his face, and he looked down at his hands.

Hermione reached forward and held his hands, and he looked up at her.

"You can rest easy. Your father didn't die in vain. There are dragons where I come from - a lot of them, and there are dragon tamers that contain them."

Merlin smiled through his tears.

"That's good to know." he said. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>AN: Lots more to come! Hope you guys enjoyed this!

Note: I am watching Merlin as I write this, and updating information according to the Merlin Wiki. Please forgive any mistakes, and also, review!

-Charmy


	9. I Am the Queen, You Are the Bee

It Ends Tonight

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin.

Summary: "It ends tonight because tomorrow everything will change." Gwen turned to Arthur and smiled sadly. "You're right. Tomorrow, Camelot will have a new queen. One that's worthy of her title." [New summary!] [Arthur/Hermione] Crossover of Harry Potter and BBC's Merlin. Takes place during Hermione's seventh year, post-war, and between seasons 4&5.

-X-X-X-

Chapter Nine

"I Am the Queen, You Are the Bee"

"Have you retrieved what I asked for?"

"Taken directly from the queen's hairbrush, my lady." The young girl - Sara was her name - bowed her head and presented the sorceress with a lock of curly black hair. Morgana's perfectly lacquered lips turned upwards, and she chuckled lightly. She took the piece of hair and tied it to a small figurine. Four Blood Guards stood at attention, and she ordered,

"Make sure she returns to Camelot unharmed."

"Yes, Lady Morgana." they bowed before her, as they should. Morgana turned back to her cauldron.

"_Ic æhtgeweald híe anda._" She dropped the figurine into the bubbling concoction. It glowed ominously, turning a milky white. "Guinevere Pendragon." Gold filled her eyes, and the concoction hissed as the spell took effect.

* * *

><p>Gwen was sitting in the chambers she shared with Arthur, mindlessly brushing her hair. The door opened, and she turned.<p>

Arthur stood there, looking both sheepish and happy, his hands behind his back. Gwen got to her feet and ran into his arms. He ran his hands down her back, and she leaned into his chest.

"Arthur." she breathed out. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Seems some wild animal was the culprit, according to Merlin and Hermione."

In that moment, Morgana's spell took hold. Gwen's pupils glowed white momentarily, but returned to their original color just as quickly. She stepped back from her husband's embrace.

_We must keep an eye on Hermione at all times. _A voice whispered, brushing the subtle order across her mind. _Make it so. _

"Do you know where Hermione is staying?" Gwen inquired.

"With Merlin and Gaius." Arthur answered, surprised by this sudden turn in conversation.

"Oh well that won't do. I'll tell her she can stay in my old house."

"I'll go and tell her. I was on my way to train anyway." He went toward the door, but stopped and turned back. "It's really kind of you to let Hermione stay there."

"Well, I haven't sold it and Elyan's a knight, so there's no real use for it other than a place for her to stay." Gwen replied.

Inside her subconscious, Gwen was fighting with the spell. As Arthur walked away, her heart called out to his.

_No! Stop! It's a trap, Arthur!_

_SILENCE! You will _**_obey_**_! _

Gwen's body grimaced as it became readjusted, taking on a calm and emotionless appearance. Her voice had an airiness to it that was completely unlike Gwen's normal tone.

In the woods, Morgana's smile widened.

_Let us begin. _

* * *

><p>As he walked toward Gaius's chambers, Arthur belatedly realized that this would be the first time he would talk to Hermione since their midnight meeting. He had told her she was beautiful - and thanked her for her loyalty - he told her she was beautiful - <em>but he thanked her for her loyalty! <em>- but _he _**_a_****_married man_**had complimented an _unattached woman-_

_Gods, what have I done? _

He slowed his pace and ran a hand through his hair. He loved his wife. Of that, he was sure. He and Guinevere had fought hell and high water to be together, and this was how he repaid her? No. No, he had to stop this. Whatever _feelings _he was possibly having for this girl - this stranger, visitor, even - needed to end.

"Sire?" Hermione's voice broke through his thoughts, and then she was smiling at him. Her hair was back in its usual braid, a few wisps stubbornly framing her face, and she wore a modest servant's dress. She couldn't possibly think that anything would happen between them - he was no adulterer. "How are you doing?"

Of course - she was being cordial and polite. If she had acted any other way, he would have been insulted. It was that bitter irony that pulled at his gut like a knife that had already twisted through a gaping wound.

"Fine, thank you." he paused a moment to collect himself. "I came down to tell you that Guinevere has graciously offered you her old house to live in."

"Oh? Why didn't the queen tell me that herself? I was just on my way to her."

"I told her I would." Arthur answered. Silence fell, and Hermione glanced out the window, fidgeting. "You haven't seen Merlin lately, have you?" He asked, just for something to say.

"I think he's in the library. He didn't come back last night." Hermione told him. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go to the queen." She curtsied and walked away.

Arthur shook himself and went in the opposite direction.

After she heard his footsteps fade, Hermione leaned against the wall and took a steadying breath. The cool stone scratched against her spine, and she stood there for a full minute before continuing to the queen's chambers.

_This has to stop. You know better. _She repeated this like a mantra, hoping that it would work and that her attraction to the king would disappear. Taking steady breaths through her nose, she convinced herself that it would work. It had too.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Merlin was making his way back from the library, rubbing his neck uncomfortably. He'd fallen asleep on a book about magical creatures, and the puddle of drool in the spine would probably make Geoffrey spurn him for quite a long time.<p>

As he passed the training area, he saw the knights practicing. His eyes found Ginny's form, and he paused a minute. Looking at her now, you would never know that there was a girl underneath. She looked and acted just like a bloke.

"Come on then, is that the best you've got?" she challenged Gwaine, who grinned. The rogue swiped his hair from his eyes and held his sword out. Ginny returned the gesture, smirking. Even her voice was deep and masculine. It was as though she was a completely different person.

Smiling to himself, Merlin continued his walk back toward Gaius's chambers.

* * *

><p>Hermione noticed something was wrong with the queen after a few minutes of being with her. She seemed entirely too relaxed. <em>No, relaxed isn't the right word. Too...apathetic? <em>

"I'm sure Arthur told you about moving into my old house," Gwen commented, though her voice was a strange sort of monotone.

"He did, and I greatly appreciate the offer." Hermione pulled the corset strings tight, tight enough to cause pain, but the queen didn't even gasp. "However I must decline. I want to stay with Merlin and Gaius."

"Why is that? You can't be comfortable in their tiny chambers," Gwen baited.

"I don't want special treatment." _She's stubborn. _The voice murmured. _Convince her. _

"Why not? You're the queen's servant, surely you deserve the slightest bit of indulgence."

"Merlin is the king's servant. If it were the rule that the monarch's servant got special treatment, then where's Merlin's?" _Oh, she's sickeningly sweet. _

"Merlin is unimportant." Gwen snapped, and Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. Now she knew for sure something was wrong - Merlin was one of Gwen's closest friends. She would never talk about him in such a way. Gwen turned to face Hermione, and Hermione saw her pupils flicker between white and brown.

_Oh no. _Hermione thought. _Morgana's got her under the Imperius Curse. _

"However, if you're so adamant, consider this." Gwen said, turning back to face her reflection. "Hiding a secret in the citadel is a dangerous feat. It would be easier if you had a place of refuge away from the castle." Hermione's blood turned cold. Did she know?

"You believe I have a secret, my lady?" she asked carefully.

"You agreed with me when I asked about it on our ride outside the castle, or did you forget?"

"Of course I remember." Hermione smiled shakily, truly terrified. The war had instilled that fear in her - Morgana was using forbidden magic from her time, perhaps an older version, but the concept was still the same. If Hermione had any doubts about the threat that Morgana posed, she had none now. The fact that she was bold enough to curse the queen of Camelot convinced her that Gaius and Merlin had not been overly dramatic in their description of the former ward. It made chills run down her spine.

Despite knowing all this, it wasn't as though she could run right to Merlin about it. Before she told anyone, especially Arthur, she had to gather solid evidence. Her present suspicions were based on behavior, and few people would take Hermione's word over Gwen's. "If that's all, my lady, I'll take my leave."

She hurried out of the queen's chambers, only to crash directly into a young servant girl. The girl had been carrying freshly cleaned towels, and now they were scattered over the castle floor.

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione apologized. "I really must start watching where I'm going."

"No, it was my fault." the girl said, and Hermione got a good look at her.

Her hair was stuffed under a bonnet, but a few scarlet tendrils poked out along the side. Her eyes were a deep blue, and freckles were painted across the bridge of her nose. "I'm Sara."

"Hermione." Sara gasped.

"You're the servant to the queen!"

"I am." Hermione nodded. Sara paled. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything's f-fine. I-I have to go." She grabbed the towels and got to her feet, jogging away. Hermione thought that was rather peculiar, but paid it no mind. She returned to her concerns about the queen and walked away.

* * *

><p>Sara clutched the towels to her chest and made her way to the servants' quarters, where she was sure to receive a stern lecture from Willie, the servant matron. Yet she couldn't bring herself to care.<p>

She rushed inside her small room and threw the towels to the side, falling on her bed in a huff. Taking a deep breath and rubbing her eyes, she tried to regain her composure. Meeting the queen's servant meant little; it wasn't as though she knew Sara's role in what had happened to the queen. Besides, all she had done was taken a lock of hair. What could that be used for?

"Sara! Get up you lazy dolt!" Willie's voice bellowed, and Sara sighed. She collected the towels and went out to clean them again.

* * *

><p>Hermione wandered out to the castle courtyard, which was bustling with people, unlike the last time she'd been here. She stood against the wall and leaned her head backward, trying to erase thoughts of the king from her mind. When that didn't work, she listed the pros and cons of his character and personality.<p>

_Pros: He's handsome, confident, strong, good-hearted, dedicated, chivalrous, brave, intelligent, cunning, and fair. Cons: He's handsome, arrogant, strong, dedicated, chivalrous, brave, intelligent, cunning, and fair. And married. _

Hermione sighed deeply. _Look what you've gone and done now, Hermione Jean. _She berated herself. _Fancying a man who is not only married, but lives hundreds of years prior to your time? Honestly. _

"I know that sigh." A new voice proclaimed. "That's the sigh of someone hopelessly in love." Hermione whirled to face Sir Gwaine, though he was out of his knightly uniform.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." Hermione told him.

"I think you do." he offered his hand out. "Gwaine."

"Hermione." she told him. "You fought my brother, George."

"Fought and beat." Gwaine grinned. "He put up a good fight though." Hermione was sure that Ginny would take that in stride. She would also swear revenge in a way that only Ginny Weasley could.

"What are you doing here, Sir Gwaine? Surely you should be training?"

"Training's done for the day. I was on my way to the tavern when I came across a lady in distress. Knight's code dictates I should offer assistance."

"I'm not in distress." Hermione argued.

Gwaine raised an eyebrow. Hermione stood her ground. For a full five minutes, they stayed that way, a battle of wills. Hermione gave in first, shifting her weight guiltily, and Gwaine grinned.

"Fine." she said moodily.

"Let me buy you a drink." he offered, and Hermione took him up on it.

* * *

><p>Long after his knights had left, Arthur trained. He alternated between a mace and a sword, putting all of his weight into attacking the dummy. His thoughts kept switching between Hermione and Guinevere, wondering what he should do. He could attempt to ignore his admiration and interest in Hermione for favor of the love and devotion he had for his wife, but he knew that it wouldn't last for very long.<p>

He supposed he could find a way to banish Hermione, but that would be cruel and unnecessary. Her brother was one of his best knights, and if she left, he was sure George would go too. Besides, she was a loyal servant, and he was sure that she'd had something to do with his rescue from that strange creature.

Thinking about that attack made him think about the past few months. He had been in a vulnerable state; he knew it and detested that he couldn't seem to get out of it. He wondered if the creature had something to do with it. He knew very little about magical creatures, or magic in general.

He also considered his dream and his conversation with Gaius. Was magic really as bad as his father had always claimed? Clearly, it was about who wielded it. Granted, those he had met who used magic had always had a vendetta against him or his father, and it was their choice to use magic in such a way... He had sworn that magic was evil after the healing had failed, but maybe Gaius was right. Perhaps magic was just like his sword - a tool that could be used for good or evil.

"Arthur?"

The king turned to face his loyal manservant, Merlin. Out of all his knights and his people, Merlin was the one who had been constantly by his side. Even when the odds were completely against them both, even when it seemed all hope was lost, Merlin was his closest ally and friend. "Come on you clotpole, before it starts to rain."

Arthur looked up at the sky and saw the clouds beginning to roll in.

"Afraid of a bit of water, Merlin?" he taunted.

"No, I'm annoyed at a certain pratty king who would practice in the rain and then make his manservants clean the rusted chain mail." Merlin retorted. "Come on then."

Arthur smiled despite himself and followed Merlin inside the castle.

* * *

><p>The Rising Sun was a quiet little tavern; it reminded Hermione of the Three Broomsticks. She sat across from Gwaine, who pushed two gold coins in the barman's direction. Clearly communicating without words, two pints were pushed forward, filled to the brim.<p>

"Now then." Gwaine took a long gulp of his beer.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked suspiciously, eyeing the drink and the barman.

"You're cautious." Gwaine observed. "That tells me that you've seen war." Hermione avoided his gaze, confirming his beliefs. "I'm doing this because you looked like you could use a friend."

"I have friends. Merlin and my brother." She didn't dare mention the king or queen, especially with her unsettling discovery about Gwen and her newfound feelings for the king.

"Merlin's helping the king, and your brother's licking his wounded pride. You're stuck with me. I'll have you know that I'm very trustworthy." He took another swig of beer, and when he didn't fall over, Hermione let her first wall come down.

She took a hesitant sip of her drink and played with her fingers. She wanted to talk out her suspicions, but how could she? Magic was still banned - if she even made a mention of it, she would likely be arrested by the knight in front of her. Not even that, but she was accusing the queen of treason. To anyone that didn't know Hermione, it would sound as though she were trying to get into Arthur's bed. That wasn't the case, but the burn scars on her legs were a vivid reminder of what happened when she crossed royalty.

Gwaine leaned forward as if he were going to tell her a great secret. "Look. I understand your hesitance to trust me because if this weren't big, you wouldn't be so tight-lipped. So I'll pull back. But just be aware that you've got a friend in me. I've seen a lot, so I can pretty much guarantee that nothing you have to hide could surprise me." _I doubt that. _The young witch thought.

"Okay. Well...you have to swear that this stays between us." Gwaine leaned forward, his face empty of a smirk for once. "I...I might have feelings for the king."

"I knew it." Gwaine smiled, and Hermione glared at him. "The Princess is a rather dashing lad," Gwaine allowed. "But he's also married to the lovely Lady Guinevere." A look of comprehension crossed his face. "Ah. I see the problem."

_That's not all. _Hermione thought, but held her tongue. "I know what it's like to have feelings for someone you can't be with." Gwaine said conversationally.

"You do?" The knight nodded, a faraway look on his face.

"There was a princess; I met her on my travels. She was..." he grinned lightly, but it fell almost immediately. "Extraordinary. But I was a banished rogue, and I was hardly worth her time."

"What happened?" Hermione asked, hoping she wasn't being too nosy. Gwaine didn't seem to mind.

"We had to go our separate ways, but I still hold onto hope that I'll get to see her again."

Hermione nodded, taking a longer gulp of her beer. It smoothly ran down her throat, and Gwaine eyed her appreciatively. "So you can be sure your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you, Sir Gwaine."

Gwaine smiled and produced a small flower, which he tucked behind her ear.

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed, and please, as always, review! I really wanted Hermione and Gwaine to be friends, because Gwaine was such a good friend to Merlin and Arthur in the show that it just made sense. Besides, he's the type of character that can be friends with almost anyone.

Also. My headcanon is that Gwaine and Princess Elena met up while Gwaine was traveling, so that's the princess he was talking about, in case anyone was confused.

Anyway, please review!

-Charmy


	10. The Darkness Within

It Ends Tonight

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin.

Summary: "It ends tonight because tomorrow everything will change." Gwen turned to Arthur and smiled sadly. "You're right. Tomorrow, Camelot will have a new queen. One that's worthy of her title." [New summary!] [Arthur/Hermione] Crossover of Harry Potter and BBC's Merlin. Takes place during Hermione's seventh year, post-war, and between seasons 4&5.

-X-X-X-

Chapter Ten

The Darkness Within

"It's obvious that she's stalling in order to lure us into a false sense of security." Arthur paced in front of his throne. "We cannot let our guard down. Morgana is a powerful adversary, but we have defeated her twice now. We will again; and this time, for good." Arthur raised Excalibur and the blade glinted in the sunlight. "For the love of Camelot!"

"For the love of Camelot!" the knights returned. With a bow to their king, the knights left the throne room. Arthur sat beside his queen, who had yet to show any emotion. Merlin and Hermione stood to the side, Gaius with them.

"Merlin, go and clean my armor." Arthur told his servant. "Gaius, you may go." he added.

"Hermione, wash my clothes." Gwen ordered hers. The servants and physician bowed and left the throne room. It was clear that the king wanted time alone with his queen.

"Guinevere, I hope you know that I am sincerely sorry for our disagreement." Arthur told her. "I was wrong."

I forgive you! Please, see that I'm not in my right mind! Gwen internally screamed. Guinevere turned to Arthur and smiled.

"All is forgiven, my lord." the queen said, and Arthur leaned over to kiss her lips. She returned it, but with little feeling. Arthur mistook this as a sign of residual tension.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Quite." Guinevere replied. "Forgive me, sire. I must go now."

It was only after she left that Arthur noticed she hadn't addressed him by his name once.

* * *

><p>"I've got it!" Merlin entered Gaius's chambers with a triumphant shout. "I know where I've seen creatures like the Dementors before."<p>

"Where?" Hermione asked.

"We call them the Dorocha. Spirits of the dead that come through a tear in the Veil between life and death." Merlin answered. "They cannot be killed or destroyed, only fended off with fire. They kill by passing through people, freezing them from the inside. The only person that doesn't die when faced with a Dorocha is a warlock with great power."

"Could the Dorocha and the Dementors be related in some way?"

It was Gaius who answered: "It's possible, though Dementors seem more like wraiths."

"Could Morgana unleash the Dorocha?" Hermione asked.

"She did before." Merlin replied. "But she'd need a blood sacrifice to do it."

"And one to undo it." Hermione finished. "Could she be attempting to lure Arthur to this fate? Make him willing to give up his life to make the pain go away?"

Merlin's eyebrows rose.

"It would explain her stalling. She's probably controlling the Dementors."

"Or she's agreed to some sort of bargain with them. In my world, Dementors can communicate with humans because they used to work with our government to protect our prison. However, they betrayed us and went to the opposing side during the war, indicating that they're drawn to that side. Or whichever side has more power."

"As creatures of dark magic, that makes sense."

"So, what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"We do what we do best." Merlin answered. "We protect Arthur."

* * *

><p>And so the two sorcerers spent the rest of their day working on new spells and translating old ones, doing their best to complete their shared destiny. Ginny came along a bit later and practiced with them, even though she was completely knackered from her day with the knights.<p>

Eventually, Gaius made the three of them stop and get some sleep. Ginny was grateful, and with a wave, went back to the knights quarters. Merlin watched her go, and Hermione noticed.

"Ginny's great." she commented. Merlin turned his attention back to her. "She's a great friend, and I don't know what I would do without her."

"Seems like the two of you are close."

"That's why it's so easy to pull off the sibling lie - we're like sisters." Hermione leaned forward and took a leap of faith. "Merlin, do you like Ginny?"

"W-What?! No! Of course not! I-I mean, she's lovely and everything but-no!" Merlin was flustered, and Hermione thought it was rather adorable. That was why she dreaded telling him what came next.

"She's in a relationship." Merlin stopped stammering. Hermione gave him a small and sad smile. "Back home - she and my best friend Harry are getting their lives together after being separated by the war."

Merlin sighed, not surprised. "I'm sorry, Merlin."

"Don't be. It wasn't meant to be anyway."

* * *

><p>Arthur was beginning to wonder if Gwen was ill. She was acting very strangely and completely unlike herself. When they had meetings with the people, Gwen was always kind and understanding. Recently, though, she had been cold and uncaring.<p>

"Do you honestly expect us to do something about your stupid little farm?" she asked a peasant woman, who looked near tears. "We don't care about you." she added, and Arthur's eyes narrowed. He stepped from his throne and went to the woman, who had tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I'll take care of you and your family. I promise you that." Arthur said quietly, and gratitude brightened the woman's face, her mouth turning upward. She hurried to wipe the tears away with the backs of her hands. Arthur stood tall. "Guards, make sure this woman and her children are moved into an open house in the lower town and that all their needs are met."

The guards nodded.

"Oh, thank you sire! Thank you, thank you!" the woman cried happily.

Gwen glared at Arthur as he sat down.

"Why would you show her such kindness?"

"Because she is one of my citizens, and I treat all of my citizens with the respect they deserve." Arthur said firmly.

Gwen said nothing, but inside, she was screaming.

_I'm not in my right mind! You know me, Arthur! You know I would never treat anyone that way!_

"Take the queen to her chambers and send for Gaius." Arthur told the guards. "I don't think she's fit to finish with council."

"I am perfectly fine!" Gwen said, even as the guards followed Arthur's order. "My lord, is this really necessary?"

"There's something very wrong with you, Guinevere. I will figure out what it is."

Inside, Gwen was cheering.

A bit later, Merlin and Hermione were taking a break from their duties and just talking. Hermione was mindlessly pounding herbs when Merlin brought up the topic that she had been dreading.

"I was talking to Gwaine earlier," Merlin breached the subject with care, because he knew Hermione rather well by this point. He knew she was very guarded, especially about matters of the heart.

"Oh?"

"He told me something rather interesting." Merlin's lips curled into a teasing smile. "You like Arthur."

Hermione dropped her bowl and it clattered to the floor.

"I do not!" she protested, kneeling down to pick it up, her face flushed redder than a tomato. "That's preposterous!" Mentally, she was cursing Gwaine. _Bloody blighter can't keep a secret. Trustworthy my arse!_

"The way you reacted only proves my point." Merlin pointed out, and Hermione sliced through him with a glare.

Hermione grumbled out, "He's married for Godric's sake." She pounded the herbs harder, and Merlin took it away from her.

"I think they're a paste now," he offered, and Hermione sighed, sitting down in Gaius's chair. "Don't be too mad at Gwaine - he was drunk off his arse, he was bound to be loose-lipped."

"Please tell me no one else heard."

"No one else heard, we were alone in the tavern."

"Thank goodness for small miracles." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "It's so stupid, Merlin. I wish I could just experience love in a less dramatic way. Can't I just like a normal bloke for once? Not an arse who was too much like my brother or a handsome but already married king from another time period?"

"If it's any consolation, Arthur mortally wounded my first love."

Hermione's eyes went round. Merlin's eyes became shadowed as he thought about Freya. "He didn't know, of course. I don't blame him for it, she was a monster at the time." At Hermione's confused glance, he explained. "Freya was a druid girl who was cursed to turn into a bloodthirsty animal at night. She killed four people in two nights, and, when she tried to escape, Arthur stabbed her. She died by the Lake of Avalon."

"Merlin, I'm so sorry." Hermione felt awful - here she was, complaining about her love life, or lack thereof, and Merlin had already lost his love to the very man who he was destined to protect. Any other person would hate Arthur; Hermione knew that she probably would hate him, had the situation been reversed.

"Don't be. I got to see her again, and she helped us save Camelot by explaining that only Excalibur could destroy Morgana's army, and she helped me find it at the bottom of the lake. It was thanks to her that we're here today." A small tear slid down his cheek regardless, and Hermione held his hand. They sat in silence, both of their minds in other places.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Morgana smiled to herself.<p>

So, the little witch has a crush. Hm. Maybe the Shadows can use this to their advantage. She sent them away with a flick of her hand. Though these Shadows looked different from the others, they were smaller and had indistinguishable features. When she first met one, Morgana had seen her own demise, which was her greatest fear. Now that she knew how to control it, the Boggarts left her alone.

Hermione wouldn't be so lucky.

* * *

><p>The next night, Hermione had another nightmare.<p>

**His body was still, and she knew that if she touched his skin, he'd be colder than ice. Hands shaking, she did it anyway, praying she was wrong, hoping against hope that he would open his eyes and smile in that simple way, one last time. Her hand brushed his cheek, and tears came to her eyes. _No. He can't be dead. I can't lose him._**

**"This is your fault." Hermione's head whipped around, and she faced Gwen, who had tears streaming down her cheeks. "You destroyed us; destroyed him! Guards!"**

**"No!" Hermione screamed. "No! I didn't hurt him! I would never do that!"**

**"Liar! Nothing but trouble has befallen our kingdom since you came! No more!" The guards arrived and restrained Hermione, who was pushed to her knees as a result.**

**Tears sprang to Hermione's eyes but she forced them back, willing herself to be strong.**

**Gwen leaned forward and smile cruelly. "You should have known better than to fall in love with him." she whispered, a coldness in her eyes that convinced Hermione that Gwen was still under Morgana's control. Despite that, she couldn't ignore the truth in the queen's words. "He belongs to me."**

**_You should have known better.._**

**_You should have known..._**

**_You should have..._**

Hermione shot up, gasping for breath, her heart pounding viciously in her chest. She palmed her face and realized that she had been crying. Glancing toward her wrists, she found bruises where handcuffs would have been. Her stomach clenched, and she glanced over at Merlin's sleeping form.

Biting her lip uncertainly, she rationalized that Merlin should know about this. If no one else, he should. So before she could talk herself out of it, she prodded him to wakefulness.

"Mmph? Hermione?" he blinked, adjusting to being awake. "What's going on?"

"I had another vision, Merlin." she said softly. Merlin sat up, fully awake now. "Arthur was dead on the floor, and Gwen blamed me. She had me arrested. She said...she said some terrible things." Even though Merlin knew of her feelings for Arthur, she couldn't tell him the things that Gwen had said, even in her dreams, because that would be treasonous. "Look." she showed him her wrists, and he gasped. "They keep changing. One night I'm being burned at the stake, the next I've been stabbed, and then I'm being arrested...no matter what, something always happens to me. I think it's a sign."

"A sign of what?"

Hermione swallowed, some of her worst fears realized.

"That I'm destined to fail."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm currently on the fourth episode of season four of Merlin, so again, forgive any transgressions with characters or plots. However, I wanted the story to take place after Arthur and Gwen got married. Too many of the few Armione fics make it so that a) Arthur is still a prince and therefore much more able to fall for someone other than Gwen or b) Gwen is with Lancelot already, in which case, Arthur must find someone else. I feel as though this adds another element to the story, the forbidden love aspect that occurs when a married man falls in love with another woman, especially while his queen is cursed to betray the kingdom he would die for.

Just some food for thought as we go into the double digits! Chapter 11 comes out next week!

Please keep reviewing!

-Charmy


	11. Put Your Lips Close to Mine

It Ends Tonight

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin.

Summary: "It ends tonight because tomorrow everything will change." Gwen turned to Arthur and smiled sadly. "You're right. Tomorrow, Camelot will have a new queen. One that's worthy of her title." [New summary!] [Arthur/Hermione] Crossover of Harry Potter and BBC's Merlin. Takes place during Hermione's seventh year, post-war, and between seasons 4&5.

-X-X-X-

Chapter Eleven

Put Your Lips Close to Mine

"It's nearing three months." McGonagall paced in front of Godric's portrait. "According to the archives, the Battle of Camlann took place in the year 537, and Arthur was fatally wounded by one of his own knights, Mordred."

"That was not meant to be the case." Gryffindor said. "Arthur's legacy was halted in that battle, and it is up to Hermione to make sure that doesn't happen."

"She will do more than that." Professor Trelawney said darkly. Godric glanced at her. "I have foreseen a fate unlike any other for your descendant."

"Do explain, seer."

"I had hoped it weren't true, for the simple reason that Hermione knows not of the peril she faces." she took a deep breath. "Legend tells of Arthur's queen as Guinevere, who took the throne after his untimely demise. However, the queen was dishonest and traitorous on more than one occasion, making her unfit to rule, yet no one was left alive to take her place, and anyone who could would have to declare war. Camelot became myth after Guinevere's death, and few truly believed it had ever existed at all. As your descendant and a member of your House, Hermione is courageous, brave, and chivalrous. However, she is also loyal. Her loyalty to Camelot will inspire Arthur to break from the woman he has loved for years." Trelawney paused, allowing the information to sink in. "I know with complete certainty that our Hermione Granger is Regina, the true Once and Future Queen."

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since Hermione's nightmare, and Merlin was at a loss over what to do. The types of visions that Hermione had were unlike any he'd ever heard of, and none of the books Gaius or the royal library had seemed to have the information they needed.<p>

Wait a minute.

The realization came like a slap to the face.

Of course. He had to consult Kilgharrah, and he had to bring Hermione with him. She knew of his Dragonlord powers, so it would not shock her to see such a beast, yet he wondered what the Dragon would say. Would he foretell Hermione's true destiny? Would he reassure her that she was not destined to fail? Or would he laugh in their faces?

Meanwhile, Hermione struggled to hide the bruises on her wrists from Gwen and anyone else who might see them. The burns on her legs and the scar on her abdomen were easily covered, but her wrists were visible in almost every way. They also hurt when she strained them, which made servant work incredibly difficult.

She made it through the day rather well, considering. All she wanted to do was lie down and rest when she got back to Gaius's chambers, but Merlin had other plans.

The young warlock was waiting for her and jumped to his feet as soon as she opened the door.

"Hermione, I have an idea." he said by way of explanation, smiling widely. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do." Hermione told him honestly, yet wearily. "What's this about Merlin?" she rubbed her wrists uncomfortably, recalling the vision with vivid clarity.

"There's someone I want you to meet."

* * *

><p>They came to the familiar clearing and a cool breeze ruffled the dewy grass. Hermione shivered lightly. Merlin stood in the center of the field and raised his arms. The wind became stronger, and squeezed her eyes shut.<p>

_"O drakon, e soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo."_

The wind stopped suddenly and Hermione opened her eyes just in time to see Merlin's power. His eye glowed gold, his spine stiff. He lowered his arms and waited a few moments. The sound of flapping wings could be heard, and Hermione craned her neck looking up.

A large dragon swept downward after coasting in front of the moon. His wings flapped powerfully, his skin a green that glinted in the lunar light. He landed before Merlin with a thunderous quake, and Hermione wondered why no one in Camelot had heard that.

"It has been some time, young warlock." At first, Hermione wasn't sure who had spoken until she saw the dragon's lips move. Dragons could talk in this time? "You have brought a friend, I see." The dragon's golden eyes zeroed in on Hermione, and she nervously approached Merlin's side.

"This is Hermione Granger. She's from the future, sent back in time to save Arthur from his untimely demise." Merlin's fists clenched as he thought of it, angry at and terrified of what was to come.

"I see." Kilgharrah hummed. "I have no recollection of the name Hermione in accordance to Arthur's destiny." he said after a moment of thought.

Hermione deflated like a balloon. Merlin's shoulders sank. "However," the dragon reared slightly, a flicker of a smile on his scaly face. "There is a story, one of the Great Regina and her Hawk."

"Regina? That's...that's queen in Latin." Hermione realized, her face coloring and her eyes widening.

"It is indeed. You are quite bright." Kilgharrah complimented and Hermione's flush turned from embarrassed to proud. "Yes, I remember now. The story of Regina and her Hawk, Emrys." Merlin's eyes widened. "The story tells of a child, a female, one that was born of great magic, gifted intelligence, and unending loyalty." Hermione's heart paused in her chest, as if in thought.

I'm the descendant of Godric Gryffindor, the brightest witch of my age...and I'm very loyal, I suppose. "She is the true once and future queen, destined to rule beside the once and future king. For all time."

Hermione blinked quickly, taking a step back in shock.

"You're sure that Regina and Hermione are one in the same?" Merlin asked. "What about Gwen?"

"Queen Guinevere's heart never fully belonged to Arthur. I believe that Lancelot had a claim long before Arthur ever did. Arthur needs a queen that loves him completely, one who would do absolutely anything for him."

"And you think that person is me?" Hermione asked softly.

"I do not think, things, young queen. I know them."

"What about my visions?"

"Visions?" Kilgharrah asked.

"Hermione's been having visions for months now, ones that foretell future events about Arthur." Merlin explained. "I've never heard of them before."

"They leave marks behind." Hermione added. "I have a scar on my abdomen, burns on my legs, and bruises on my wrists."

"You must tell me exactly what you have seen." Kilgharrah said, readjusting himself. "Do not leave anything out."

Hermione sighed shakily and thought back to her very first vision.

"As Merlin said, I'm from the future. In that future, I attend a prestigious private school called Hogwarts. It's a school for witches and wizards to learn how to use their abilities to live their lives in the magical world." Hermione began. "We attend school there for seven years, from when we are accepted at age eleven until we are eighteen. I attended my first six years in accordance to this, but I didn't come back for my seventh year because I had to help my friend defeat an evil wizard. After that, I came back to school and was made Head Girl, a student representative of sorts. A few months into the school year, I began having visions. Ones of the Pendragon crest and of Arthur and Guinevere." Hermione paused, sitting down because her legs had started to ache. She tucked her skirts under her backside, and then continued. "The first vision was a hearing - initially, Arthur sentenced me to death for using magic, but Gwen convinced him to only sentence me to prison. The second vision happened while I was awake, and it seemed to follow the first one. I was being burned at the stake, as I had apparently used Arthur's leniency to continue to plot against him and Gwen. That's where the leg burns came from." she breathed through her nose before continuing. "I went a few days without a vision, but the third was awful. I had disguised myself as Arthur in battle, and Morgana discovered me. She tried to get me to tell her where Arthur was, but I refused. When I did, one of her knights stabbed me in the stomach. The dream ended with Arthur declaring himself and...and I was dying on the forest floor. That's where the scar on my abdomen came from. In my fourth and most recent vision, Arthur was dead on the floor, and Gwen blamed me. She said that I was stupid to...to fall in love with him. That he belonged to her." she kept her eyes on her hands as she added, "She's under Morgana's control even as we speak."

Merlin gasped. Kilgharrah hummed again, thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." she addressed Merlin. "But I didn't have any proof, and Gwen's been your friend for years."

"She has been my friend, but if she's under Morgana's control, that means she's a threat." Merlin looked up at the dragon. "Kilgharrah?"

"Your premonitions are all directly connected to Arthur or Guinevere in some way." the dragon said to Hermione. "Probably fueled by your strong magic and even stronger feelings for the king." Hermione stood, listening closely. "However, the marks on your body indicate a pattern. First, your legs. How you stand and hold yourself was scarred by fire. Second, your abdomen was stabbed with a steel sword, which is not too far from your heart. Third, your wrists, which were bound by iron chains, and are not as easily hidden and how you do your duties, both domestic and destiny. I cannot be sure what will happen next, as this is already unprecedented, however there is a great power here, one that must be treated with knowledge and reverence."

"Thank you." Hermione said gratefully. "You have answered many of my questions, and for that I'm very grateful." Hermione looked at Merlin, who looked at Kilgharrah.

"You can leave." Merlin said to him. "Don't stray too far, I may call you again."

"I will remain on the border." Kilgharrah said, unfolding his wings to fly into the horizon. "Be careful, young warlock. Guide your young queen well." The dragon disappeared, leaving Hermione and Merlin in a stunned silence.

As they walked from the clearing, Merlin waved his arm, and the air in front of them shimmered.

"A binding spell." He explained, and Hermione nodded. "It keeps any curious people from getting too close, but doesn't harm them."

After that, they trudged back to Camelot quietly, and as they approached the castle gates, Merlin said, "Everything's going to change, isn't it?"

Hermione leaned her head back and closed her tired eyes.

"It already has."

* * *

><p>The two wizards went back to Gaius's chambers, ready to face the old physician's wrath for being out all night, only to find the room was empty.<p>

"He must be off doing errands." The sun peaked through the window, and Hermione sighed. "We need to wake the king and queen." Merlin grabbed an apple from the table, tossed it to Hermione, and took one for himself. "Breakfast." he said with a weak smile. Hermione saw what he was trying to do and smiled back.

Later that day, Hermione was fighting with the desire to go back to sleep when she turned the corner and saw Arthur coming her way.

"Hermione," he greeted cordially.

"My lord." she nodded back, her heart skipping a beat as he regarded her. Before she could think of another thing to say, his head dipped down to say something into her ear.

"Meet me outside the city's gates in an hour." His lips just barely brushed the shell of her ear, but an excited tingle shot through her regardless. Questions leapt to her mind, but she found herself unable to ask any of them. Fully awake once again, she nodded.

"Of course." Arthur leaned back and walked away, though she saw a wide smile on his face before he did. They continued in opposite directions, the king and the lionheart.

* * *

><p>AN: Two days late! I'm so sorry; midterms literally destroyed me and kept me from finishing this by Friday. I had chapter 12 and 13 finished, but 11 needed work and I didn't have the time or energy to dedicate to them. I'll probably post 12 early to make up for it, after I review it one more time.

Please review! They do keep me going, even if midterms get in the way!

-Charmy


	12. I'm In Love With You

It Ends Tonight

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin.

Summary: "It ends tonight because tomorrow everything will change." Gwen turned to Arthur and smiled sadly. "You're right. Tomorrow, Camelot will have a new queen. One that's worthy of her title." [New summary!] [Arthur/Hermione] Crossover of Harry Potter and BBC's Merlin. Takes place during Hermione's seventh year, post-war, and between seasons 4&5.

-X-X-X-

Chapter Twelve

I'm In Love With You

Hermione wasn't sure what she felt as she helped Gwen get dressed. Should she feel nervous over her meeting with Arthur? Should she feel like a traitor, knowing he was married? Should she be happy that he was paying attention to her? Should she-

"I'll be turning in early tonight," Gwen said, interrupting Hermione's thoughts.

"Are you unwell?" Hermione asked, wondering if Arthur had known this and used it as an excuse to get her alone. Her traitorous heart was thrilled at the idea.

"Gaius seems to think that the weight of the crown has strained me. I try to tell them both that it's not true, but Gaius is resolute. He wants me to rest as much as I can."

"Gaius is very reliable," she tied Gwen's corset as she spoke. "I'm sure he's only doing what is best."

"I know that. I just wish the king would stop treating me like a child." Hermione was noticing more and more than Gwen never said Arthur's name. She wondered if Arthur noticed; because if he did, he had to know something was wrong. He wouldn't think that she was being controlled, but he would know that Gwen was not herself.

"He's only doing it because he loves you." Hermione reminded her. _Same reminder goes for you, Hermione Jean._ She instructed herself.

"Yes, well, he's suffocating me." Gwen replied, and Hermione stepped back to survey her work. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to bother you with my pettiness." At that moment, she sounded almost like her old self again.

"It's not a problem at all, my lady. Will there be anything else?"

"No, you may go." Guinevere went to her chair by the window, and Hermione exited her chambers.

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the sky, and Hermione had to shield her eyes as she journeyed toward the city limits. Her heart was racing in her chest and her stomach was clenching nervously. She had gone back to Gaius's chambers to fix her hair and make sure she looked presentable, and once satisfied, she had gone out to meet with the king.<p>

Straightening her back as she exited the city, she found Arthur leaning against the wall. He wore casual clothes, a red tunic and brown trousers, polished black boots, and his sword in his belt. His golden hair was windswept, just the way she liked it.

"Hermione," he greeted when he felt her gaze on him, and she blushed lightly at being caught staring.

"Arthur," she returned, hesitating only slightly. He stood up straight and she approached him. He offered his hand, and, wary of her bruises, she took it.

They walked in a comfortable silence, and Hermione grew restless. Knowing she had probably spent too much time with Ginny, she let her inhibitions flow freely. She let go of his hand and took off in a run.

"What are you doing?" Arthur laughed

"Running!" she grinned back.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"To the river, right?" Hermione asked, barely turning her head. "Race you!"

Never one to turn down a challenge, Arthur jogged forward and got ahead of Hermione with little problem. They laughed the entire time, both feeling freer than they had in years.

Dementors circled over them, freezing the tips of the leaves they coasted over, but unable to attack because neither target was open to the dark creatures' ways. They were too happy, their doubts unreachable.

Hermione had been gaining the lead when her foot found a rock in the ground. With a surprised squeal, she flew forward, but Arthur managed to fall under her and catch her. His chest pillowed her fall, and she quickly sat up. She straddled his waist, her palms flat on the ground by his shoulders. Her hair hung around her face like a curtain, her eyes glowing and face shining with the exertion.

"I can't tell you the last time I had that much fun." he admitted, his chest still heaving. "Though you kind of ruined it at the end. Clumsy girl." he told her fondly.

"It's not like I intended to fall." she said with a scowl. Acute pain in her wrists made her sit back, and Arthur drew his knees to his chest to allow her to do so. Her hands shook, and just as she tried to hide them, Arthur's gaze found her wrists. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Are those bruises?" he asked, and Hermione shook her head.

"No, of course not."

"Don't lie to me." Arthur warned. "Let me see."

"It's nothing-" Arthur reached down and gently took her hand, making Hermione's face turn red again. His fingers brushed against her marred skin, and she winced.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice still soft. _You'd never believe me if I told you._ She thought, taking her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Nothing."

"I recognize these marks. They come from being bound." Hermione froze, her tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth.

"With all due respect, you are mistaken, my lord." Hermione lied. "I accidentally hit my wrists on Gaius's worktable."

"I told you not to lie to me. And I thought we were past pleasantries."

"It's not a lie."

"If it were true, the bruises would not go all they way around your wrists, they would only be on one side." he said reasonably. "You're clearly protecting whichever of my knights did this."

"None of the knights did it!" Hermione protested. At least, none of your knights. Morgana's on the other hand... "I told you, Arthur." Hermione took back her hands, moving away from the king. "It was just an accident."

Arthur gazed at her speculatively, and she resisted the urge to squirm.

"You called me Arthur."

"That is your name."

"Yes, it is." Arthur murmured, more to himself than to Hermione. "Guinevere hasn't said my name in weeks. She always calls me lord or sire. It's almost as though she's a servant again."

_Oh, she's a servant all right. Just not a servant to you._ Hermione didn't say anything, though. She still had no solid proof of Gwen's treachery, and even though Arthur was clearly beginning to see the light, if she accused the queen of high treason she would be on the chopping block by daybreak.

Or tied to the pyre.

She shivered, forcing that painful thought from her mind.

A small splash drew her attention to the river, and she saw two small otters playing together. She got to her feet and approached the animals, careful not to frighten them. They took no notice of her, and continued to swim around.

Arthur approached her from behind, and she knew because the otters peered past her to him, as if judging him.

"Otters are considered some of the most intelligent animals," Hermione commented. "I've always associated myself with them."

Arthur knelt down and cupped water into his hands, staring into it. Hermione watched his actions, and so did the otters. She noticed that one was larger than the other, so they were obviously male and female. She thought back to her Patronus form - hers had been an otter, and Ron's had been a Jack Russel terrier, which were known to chase otters. _Chase, but not catch. _Hermione thought with a bit of a smile. Arthur let the water fall back to the river by relaxing his hands, and Hermione wondered what was on his mind.

"Think fast!" he grinned, turning to her and flicking his still wet hands. The droplets hit her face lightly, and she shrieked in surprise.

"Not fair!" she scooped her hand through the water and splashed him fully, though his quick reflexes kept him from getting too wet. Hermione laughed at the surprised look on his face.

Arthur knew that everything they had done today went against all the proper, polite, and charming things he'd been taught, but for once, he didn't care. With Hermione, he felt free; he felt that he could be himself without having to hide behind his crown. She accepted him as a person, not a king. He didn't think he could say the same for Guinevere. Not that he blamed Guinevere, she had grown up in Camelot, been raised to respect and honor her king and prince. Hermione didn't have that same background. She respected him, but she had not been raised in his kingdom. Perhaps there was a reason his father had always wanted him to marry someone from another land, other than strengthening trade bonds. Had his mother lived in Camelot? He didn't know. He supposed he never would.

"You know, you never fail to surprise me." he said, shifting closer to her. Wary of his next attack, she adjusted herself defensively.

"Oh really?" she asked with a teasing smile. "Is that a good thing?"

"You keep me on my toes." he said as an answer, and she chuckled softly to herself.

As Hermione's giggles quieted, there was a palpable air between them, one that whispered of their shared attraction, their shared destiny. Before they knew what they were doing, they were leaning forward, and then their mouths met.

Kissing him was so wrong, she knew that, but it just felt so right. He was gentle and sweet, not taking too much or pushing her too fast. He held both sides of her face as though she was fragile. Her chest tightened with emotion, her hands seemed to know just what to do as they found the back of his neck. She mindlessly played with the hair there, his smooth skin unfairly tempting under her fingers.

Kissing her was unlike anything Arthur had ever experienced. She was innocent and lacked experience, he could tell by her hesitance, but he found that endearing. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer, to feel his sturdy form against hers. He should have felt guilty about this, but he couldn't really bring himself too.

Hermione pulled away first, avoiding his eyes. She couldn't even categorize how she felt. Her brain was all over the place and her heart was pounding a Dark Mark into her chest.

A deathly chill fell over them, and Hermione's head shot up. No.

She stood and watched as the Dementor neared; it was larger than the rest, and her knees shook at the memories.

"Leave. Us. Alone!" she bellowed, rage filling her to the brim. She felt Arthur standing beside her, his sword pointed uselessly at the creature.

A harsh wind erupted around them, and more Dementors flew in, crowding the king and the servant. Her arm was raised and her hair was billowing behind her in what felt like hurricane force winds, yet no spells came to her mind. All she felt was a clawing pain, one that pulled at her insides and paralyzed her thought patterns.

"_Básne feorhhyrde!_" A new voice shouted, and the Dementors were cast away, a blue shield covering Arthur and Hermione.

A man on horseback was responsible for the spell. His face was covered, but Hermione felt a deep connection to him. "Leave, now!" the man ordered, riding in front like a hero from a fairytale. His hood fell, and Hermione gasped.

Godric Gryffindor. Her ancestor, in the flesh. Not just a wise portrait that merely represented the man he used to be.

Hermione trusted him. She grabbed Arthur's hand and they ran as far as they could.

* * *

><p>"Something's wrong. I can sense it." Merlin was on his feet, and Ginny glanced up at him. "Arthur and Hermione are in trouble."<p>

"Well than what are we waiting for?" Ginny stood too. "Let's go."

"You shouldn't come. It could be dangerous."

"I'm a Knight of Camelot. I took an oath to protect the king and the kingdom, and that's what I'm doing." she said briskly, taking on the role of Sir George. "And Hermione's my sister." she added without further preamble. "I'm going, and you're not stopping me." she said, pointing a menacing finger at Merlin.

The warlock sighed, realizing he was beaten.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"We shouldn't have run!" Arthur ranted. "That knight saved our lives, the least we could have done was thank him!"<p>

"He didn't want thanks." Hermione responded. "He's...he's an old friend of mine. From Ottery."

"And he knows magic." Hermione's blood chilled as he made the realization. She scrambled to defend Godric.

"He wasn't using it in Camelot and you just said he saved your life, so-" To her surprise, Arthur smiled.

"Things are not as black and white as they seem. There are many shades of gray in the world." Arthur stepped closer to her, and despite everything, her breath caught. "Shades of beauty, too."

"Stop that." Hermione ducked her head. "You're married, Arthur. In case you forgot."

"I know that." he tipped her chin up so she had to look at him. "But I don't care."

"Prat." Hermione smiled, and so did Arthur. He took her hand and gently brushed the pad of his thumb over her knuckles.

"It's time we stopped being ashamed of our feelings." Arthur said quietly. "I know that I am married, and I do love Guinevere." Hermione's heart sank. She knew that it was the truth, but it didn't make it any less difficult. "But I love you too. More, in fact. I'm in love with you."

Hermione gasped.

"W-What?" she articulated brilliantly, and Arthur chuckled.

"I know, it came as a surprise to me, too." He met her eyes. "It's true, though. You're fiery, strong, independent, intelligent, loyal, brave, and...you captivate me."

"Arthur...I..." Hermione bit her lip, closing her eyes and reluctantly turning away from him. "I'm sorry, but...but this can't happen." Her heart, her poor heart, was thrusting itself against her ribcage in clear disagreement, but she couldn't hide from the truth. Not anymore.

"Why not?" Arthur asked, stepping behind her. She felt the heat radiating from his chest, and she ached to lean into him, but restrained herself.

"I won't be your consort or Gwen's lady in waiting. It would hurt too much." _I'd always be second best. I don't want that._

Before she knew what was happening, she felt warm hands pull her into an embrace. He felt safe and secure, his firm body and her petite one fitting together perfectly. Keeping one hand on the small of her back, he used his other to take her hand and press kisses to her fingers. "Stop it." she said, hating the lack of force behind her voice. She quite enjoyed the sensation, the light tickle of his lips over her skin.

"What if you didn't have too? What if you could be queen?" Hermione gasped at his insinuation. She didn't respond, but Arthur added, "I'll let you make the decision for yourself." he said softly, a chivalrous promise that made a shock jump down her spine. He let her go, and she felt the loss immediately. Her heart called out to him, but her mind told her to run away and never return.

She listened to her mind. It had never failed her before.

* * *

><p>"Do we even know where they are?" Ginny questioned as they walked out of Camelot. They could have taken horses, but that would have probably been more of a hassle than a help. Especially if the horses got skittish and reared. That would be ugly at best.<p>

"No, not specifically. I just know something's wrong." Merlin felt slightly sheepish, and Ginny rolled her eyes. With a quick look around to make sure they were alone, she took out her wand.

"Point me." she whispered to the wand sitting in the palm of her hand. As the words we spoken, it began to spin like a compass. Merlin watched, amazed by this simple magic.

It took a few seconds, but the wand pointed to the west, and Ginny stomped in that direction without further consideration.

* * *

><p>"We should get back to Camelot." Arthur said after a few minutes of silence. "The sun will be setting soon."<p>

"I need to go find my friend." Hermione said. "He's come all the way from Ottery for a reason."

"Then I'm going with you." Arthur told her without a second thought.

"No, I need to do this alone."

"Why?"

"I just do."

"Hermione."

"What?" she was looking around, distracted, and Arthur took her hand.

"I'm not leaving you to wander the Darkling Woods with night approaching. Terrifying things live in these trees, and there is no way I'm letting them get you."

"I appreciate that." Hermione told him. "And I'm sorry." she held his cheek and her eyes glowed gold. A warm, comfortable feeling passed through him before his eyes slipped closed. Hermione managed to catch him before he hit the ground too hard. She positioned his head against a rock. "_Ic gebind unc be Camelot._" With a last glance at the king she loved, she turned away and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Shades of scarlet and gold painted the sky, the sun dipping below the horizon. Ginny and Merlin trekked through the woods in silence, still following the direction of Ginny's wand. The wooden stick began to pulse and Ginny looked up.<p>

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled out, fear gripping him. Arthur was on the ground, motionless, it seemed. "No." Merlin ran to Arthur's side and fell to his knees. It was then that he noticed the king was breathing. "Oh thank the Gods." he murmured. "Come on dollophead, wake up." As soon as he was close enough, Merlin sensed the magic left by Hermione. Oh no.

Ginny pocketed her wand just as Arthur moaned, his eyes opening slowly.

"Hermione..." he murmured. Ginny's eyebrows furrowed. "She did this."

"What?" Merlin gasped out. "She knocked you out?" he would save the taunts for another time.

"She...used magic."

* * *

><p>AN: Ah ha! Why is Gryffindor here? Also, has Hermione exposed herself prematurely? You'll find out in the next few weeks! This is being updated early to make up for last week's slipup. Chapter 13 should be out tomorrow, so you won't have long to wait!

Please review!

-Charmy


	13. So We Never Fall Down Again

It Ends Tonight

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin.

Summary: "It ends tonight because tomorrow everything will change." Gwen turned to Arthur and smiled sadly. "You're right. Tomorrow, Camelot will have a new queen. One that's worthy of her title." [New summary!] [Arthur/Hermione] Crossover of Harry Potter and BBC's Merlin. Takes place during Hermione's seventh year, post-war, and between seasons 4&5.

-X-X-X-

Chapter Thirteen

So We Never Fall Down Again

"Godric?" Hermione whispered, returning to the clearing where she and Arthur had spent the afternoon. Her stomach twisted painfully, knowing very well that she could never return to Camelot now. She had used magic against the king, and even though she did not cause him harm, she knew that he would not see it that way.

She would miss Merlin greatly; he'd become a wonderful friend to her, and Ginny...well she wasn't entirely sure what to do about her. Knowing the Weasley, she'd probably try and find her and bring her back, but Hermione was determined not to be swayed. She would complete her destiny and save Arthur...just not in Camelot. She understood that now, understood that being in Camelot was only going to bring her heartbreak. She couldn't do that; she wouldn't.

"Hello, daughter."

Hermione turned to face the wizard, who towered over her very easily. His auburn colored hair fell down his back and his massive beard dwarfed his face. His eyes were a dark brown, dimples crowded around them from years of big smiles and even bigger laughs. "You saved us from the Dementors; for that I am indebted to you."

"You owe me nothing. You are my kin, and I will protect you, and those you love."

Hermione's head fell, and she felt tears coming as she thought about Arthur. "I saw what you did. You are aware of the consequences, I'm sure."

"It will be much easier to save him from outside of Camelot." Hermione replied, lifting her head up and refusing to let the tears fall. She would not show weakness. She would not.

"Refusing to show your tears is admirable, daughter." Godric told her, as if reading her mind. "However, it is not advisable. Cry if you wish. I, too, have been hurt by love."

Hermione wasn't sure if it was his sincerity, or the mere thought of being without Arthur permanently, but she didn't say another word as the tears escaped, and a sob clawed its way from her throat.

_I love you, Arthur, and I'm sorry, but this is for the best._

* * *

><p>Returning to Camelot was a quiet affair, and neither Ginny or Merlin questioned Arthur when he requested time alone.<p>

Arthur felt empty. Lost. Hermione had become a constant presence, one that he valued more greatly than anyone in his counsel. His feelings for Hermione were far more than a passing fancy. He knew that now. He had told her as much.

"Sire?"

Arthur glared at the intrusion and found it was Guinevere. He should have felt guilty for kissing another woman while married, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Guilt shouldn't be dragged out, it should be immediate. He sighed and looked at his wife.

"Guinevere. Are you feeling better?"

"I was never ill, that was your decision."

A solemn silence stretched between them, unspoken truths and hidden secrets creating a wall that would never truly come down. "Have you seen Hermione?" Gwen questioned. "I need to get ready for dinner."

Arthur swallowed and turned away, ruffling his hair nervously.

"I'll find you a new servant. Hermione's is no longer working for the royal family." He never thought it would be so difficult to get those words out.

"Why would you sack my servant without my consent?!" Gwen demanded. "She did nothing wrong!"

_That's exactly the problem. She's perfect._

"I'm sorry, Guinevere." it pained him to lie, but he had to stop her from asking questions. "She attacked me. I had no choice."

"What?" Gwen gasped. "She attacked you?"

"She used magic."

"Hermione - my servant - used magic against you?" Gwen asked, as though she needed clarification. Arthur nodded, his gut twisting uncomfortably.

"In a way." Arthur replied vaguely.

"In what way?"

"She put me to sleep." he admitted, realizing it would be foolish to lie. "She put me to sleep and she was gone when Merlin and Sir George found me."

"Strange. If she were an evil sorceress and the two of you were alone, wouldn't she have killed you then and there?" she stopped short, meeting her husband's eyes. "Why were you alone?"

* * *

><p>Hermione wasn't sure how long she cried, but she eventually stopped, all of her pent up emotions spread in front of her like the flowers in the meadow. She realized that she had sunk to her knees in the exact spot where she and Arthur had kissed, and wanted to cry all over again.<p>

"I'm sorry." she apologized to Godric, who patiently stood away from her, gazing at the moon.

"You needn't apologize. You have suffered much, and you deserve a little time to let it go."

Hermione stood. "Why are you here, Godric? You clearly know I'm your descendant, and you protected Arthur and I, so you must be here for a reason."

"I have come to teach you. Train you in the magic you'll need to complete your destiny. If you truly wish to do it away from Camelot, you will need to know how."

Hermione wiped away her tears and stood by Godric, watching the moon glow. "I'm taking you to the Isle of the Blessed." He offered her his hand, and before Hermione could question what he meant, she took it, and they disappeared.

* * *

><p>Arthur wasn't sure how to respond. "My lord." Gwen said, clearly trying to remain patient. "I retired early on your request; are you telling me that you used it to go out of the city with my servant?" She made him sound like a reckless child, and anger boiled under the surface of his skin.<p>

"Why don't you say my name?" Arthur returned, not answering her question. "You haven't said it in weeks." Gwen blanched.

"Does it matter?"

"It does to me. Say my name, Guinevere."

"...I can't." she whispered, her eyes turning white for the briefest second. "I'm sorry!"

"What do you mean you can't?" Arthur approached her, because despite everything, she was still his queen. "Guinevere..."

He could see the trouble on her face, the agony in her eyes.

_"Kiss me, Arthur!"_ a voice yelled, one that sounded exactly like the old Guinevere, the one that Arthur had fallen in love with. It echoed distantly, crying out for him. _"It's the only way to break the spell!"_

Arthur, against his better judgement, pressed his lips against hers, though there was no passion behind the move. It was strategic, necessary, like a move on a chessboard. There was a time when Arthur had craved Guinevere, when they had been so in love it hurt to be apart. But that time had passed. Now the only person that he wanted had left him.

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand it!" Merlin paced through Gaius's workroom, too worked up to sit down. "Why would Hermione leave? Where would she go?"<p>

"She left because she loves him." Ginny said quietly. "She can't bear the thought of not being with him. She spent a lot of her life loving someone from afar, only to find out that he didn't love her back. Now she's just decided to save herself the pain. To save them both."

Merlin stopped pacing and looked at Ginny, who's eyes were glassy with unshed tears. "She's my best friend, Merlin. I know her better than anyone, and I know that she would do it. She's always been about preventing problems for others, and that's what she sees herself as. She gets in the way of Arthur and Guinevere being together, and even though she loves him and wants to be with him, she can't."

Merlin's heart broke because he knew that Ginny was correct, that Hermione would see herself as a weakness to Arthur instead of a strength. His head shot up.

"That's it!" he cried out. Ginny glanced at him, eyebrows furrowed. "We have to find Hermione. Arthur has to be there, we have to make them see that they are each other's other half!"

Ginny blinked, considering the outcomes.

"It may not work," she warned, but slowly began to grin. "But we can try."

* * *

><p>As Arthur and Gwen came apart, there was a snap of fingers, and Gwen fell to the floor.<p>

"No!" Arthur yelled, catching her as her weight pulled him down. The queen fell to the floor, and Arthur fell with her, his knees catching the impact harshly.

"Tut, tut, Arthur," a silky voice cooed mockingly from the door. "I thought that adultery was against the knight's code."

Morgana stood at the door, a sinister smirk on her face.

"Guards!" Arthur shouted. Morgana held up a hand.

"Don't waste your breath. Your guards can't hear you." Arthur's blood turned to ice.

"You evil, manipulative witch."

"Now's not the time for compliments." Morgana gestured to Gwen's limp body. "There isn't much time. Gwen, your darling wife, will die in a number of days...that is, if you don't save her."

"What do you mean? What do I have to do?"

Morgana, surprisingly, let out a rich laugh. "Tell me or I'll kill you where you stand!" Arthur threatened, getting to his feet and withdrawing his sword.

"You don't have the courage to kill me, Arthur. If you did, you would have already. You're not cruel or heartless like our father, and you don't kill without reason."

"I have plenty of reason." Arthur growled. Morgana smiled.

"Ah, but if you kill me, she dies. They both do."

Arthur ground his teeth together, keeping his eyes trained on the sorceress.

"Both?" his mind leapt to Hermione. "You leave her out of this!" he said, his voice cracking. Morgana only smirked and walked backwards out of the door.

"I suggest you hurry. Time is limited."

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but Morgana summoned a swirl of sand and disappeared.

"Sire?" The doors to Arthur's chambers opened, and the guards came through. Relieved that they weren't dead like he had assumed, he ordered,

"Go find Gaius, Merlin, and Sir George." Arthur leaned down and took Gwen's limp body into his arms, walking her to their bed.

Minutes later, Arthur was pacing in front of his and Gwen's bed, his eyes trained on his boots. He noticed a scuff on the toe - he'd have to admonish Merlin later for his sloppiness.

The king looked over at Guinevere. His internal organs were doing acrobatic stunts inside of him, and he ruffled his hair out of habit.

"Sire?" A guard knocked on the door and, upon Arthur's command, allowed Merlin, Gaius, and Sir George to enter.

"She's been enchanted, Gaius." Arthur said to the physician, who went to the queen's side. "It was Morgana's doing." His fists clenched. He was angry at Morgana for doing this, for hurting Guinevere like this. She had never done anything wrong; if anyone were the sinner, it was him. What kind of king was he if he couldn't save his own queen? Regardless of his feelings for Hermione, Guinevere was his wife. He married her with the full intention of spending the rest of his life with her. How could he be such a coward?

Merlin stared at Gwen, his heart throbbing in his chest. She appeared dead, yet every few seconds, she would release a breath as though she were coming up for air after being underwater. A chill crept into the room, and Merlin stiffened, his gaze darting to the window. A Dementor floated there, its breath spreading ice over the windowpanes.

_Oh no._ He looked over at Arthur, who's eyes were shadowed and, though he would never admit it, scared. He was probably berating himself mentally, which was what had attracted the Dementor.

Knowing that he couldn't use magic to send the creature away, he went to Arthur's side and put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"We'll save her, Arthur."

"How?" Arthur asked hoarsely. "I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Well, it's an enchantment." Merlin said logically. "Probably one from the Old Religion; which means-"

"We have to go to the Isle of the Blessed. It's probably where Morgana's hiding." Arthur realized. Merlin nodded. "Go prepare the horses." He turned to Ginny, who was standing by the door. "Go find Leon, Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan. Tell them what's happened and to prepare for battle."

Ginny nodded without a word. Merlin followed her out of the room and whispered,

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Ginny asked, though she was almost sure she knew.

"That you're not a man."

"That's the least of our worries right now. Let's save Gwen and Hermione first. You of all people know the value of a secret."

Merlin hesitated, but then drew his lips into a thin, determined line.

They parted ways as Merlin went to the stables and Ginny to the knights' quarters. Arthur clearly didn't care that it was nearing midnight, with good reason. They had no time for luxuries like sleep.

* * *

><p>"The Isle of the Blessed is just one of the places that the Great Seas is home too. The Labryinth of Gedref is not far, as well as the Valley of the Fallen Kings. However, the Isle is easily the most magically rooted. It is a place of great power." Godric looked down at Hermione, who was observing her surroundings. "This is where we will train."<p>

The young witch played with her fingers. "I know you are worried about Arthur. Don't forget, he has Merlin by his side, as well as your friend Ginevra. He will be okay."

"I hope you're right."

The boat reached the Isle, and once there, Hermione saw strange creatures circling a castle-like structure. "What are those?"

"Wyverns, dragon kin. They won't harm us." he assured her. Hermione smiled nervously at her mentor, but in the back of her mind, she continued to fear for Arthur.

It's for the best. Only tears would have resulted if I stayed in Camelot. The more she thought it, the less true it felt. Forcing herself not to think, she focused on Godric and his teachings.

Little did she know, her king was going to find his lionheart, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

><p>AN: We are getting closer and closer to a climax, folks! Will Arthur and the others save Gwen in time? You'll find out next week!

Please review!

-Charmy


	14. If Tomorrow Never Comes

It Ends Tonight

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin.

Summary: "It ends tonight because tomorrow everything will change." Gwen turned to Arthur and smiled sadly. "You're right. Tomorrow, Camelot will have a new queen. One that's worthy of her title." [New summary!] [Arthur/Hermione] Crossover of Harry Potter and BBC's Merlin. Takes place during Hermione's seventh year, post-war, and between seasons 4&5.

-X-X-X-

Chapter Fourteen

If Tomorrow Never Comes

"Wait." Arthur stopped as he, Merlin, Ginny, Gwaine, Leon, Percival, and Elyan walked toward the gates of Camelot. "There's something I have to do first."

"Forgive me, Arthur, but we don't have much time to waste." Elyan said, clearly worried for his sister.

"I know." Arthur said, even as he met each of the knights' eyes. "That's why we've got to do this now."

Without another word, Arthur turned around and went back toward the throne room, where the counsel was preparing for the new day. It was just before sunrise, and Arthur thought that was rather fitting to make a new beginning for not only Camelot, but all of Albion.

"My liege," they greeted, but Arthur barely acknowledged them as he went to stand before the throne. His Knights stood before him, backs straight and proud. Arthur closed his eyes and bowed his head before speaking, the weight of his words pressing against him.

"What's going on?" Gwaine leaning over to ask Merlin out of the corner of his mouth. Merlin shrugged. He had no idea what Arthur was doing, but he wasn't scared. He knew that whatever Arthur had stopped their search party to do had to be important.

"My name is Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, son of Uther and Ygraine. I, with these rights invested in me by both birth and crowning, repeal the ban on magic."

The counsel gasped, the knights' eyes widened, and Merlin's heart stopped.

"B-But sire! The ban has been enforced for over two decades-"

"Two decades of misery for a race of people who only wish to be themselves." Arthur interrupted gravely. "I understand now that magic is not something to be feared or detested, that it is something to be learned from and accepted. It is not the magic itself that is evil, only those who use it for their own means. It is this ignorance that my father failed to see past, and for that, he suffered greatly. My birth was a force of magic, one that cost my mother her life. Due to that, and his own guilt, my father felt that the only way to get justice was to eradicate the source. This was the wrong path of action, and had it not happened, thousands of lives would have been saved."

The sun peaked through the windows, illuminating Arthur in the golden light of a new beginning. "I can do nothing for those who are already lost. However, I can take part in the future." he paused for a moment. "I am going to the Isle of the Blessed to save Queen Guinevere from a terrible fate. While I am away, I expect all necessary action to be taken regarding my decree. A more public announcement will be made upon my return."

The counsel, mollified by both the words and the man, nodded their agreement. He looked to his knights, the famed Knights of the Round Table, who met his eyes evenly. Merlin felt tears pressing against his eyelids, but he didn't care. The pride and joy overwhelmed him - finally, he was free to be the man and warlock he was destined to be.

* * *

><p>"The most basic element of magic isn't wielding it or understanding how it works. It is feeling the power flow through your veins, to guide your gifts forward and allow them to do what you will."<p>

Hermione took a deep breath as she absorbed this. She exhaled and closed her eyes, feeling her power rise from her belly and through her chest. The magic tingled like excited butterflies waiting to be released. She commanded the magic to go to her right arm, which it rushed to do. A small sphere of pulsing light appeared in her hand, and she looked down at it. Raising it to eye level, she examined the magic, enthralled that this beauty was weaving through her veins, as natural as the blood from her heart.

Godric watched with his arms crossed over his chest. She showed incredible power, but unlike most witches her age, she was not reckless. She had been taught well, by both herself and others. It gave him hope for the daunting destiny with which the girl was faced.

"Now use that and create a shield. Translate the Shield Charm."

"Ic ásilde." Hermione lifted her hand and stretched her arm the magic sphere transforming into a glass-like wall that turned invisible seconds later.

"Now pretend that I am an enemy." Hermione hesitated, and Godric used that to rush toward her. As a gut instinct, the shield intensified and covered Hermione completely. Godric was thrown back, slamming against the ground. He groaned - he had braced himself, but even still that was strong.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione apologized. "It was a gut reaction!"

"Never apologize for using your magic, Hermione. It's a part of you." Godric told her quietly, getting to his feet. "Let's continue."

* * *

><p>Red capes billowed like curtains as the horses galloped toward the front gates of Camelot. Even Merlin wore armor, despite being a servant. Arthur wasn't sure what to expect, so he was prepared for the worst.<p>

When he came to the gates however, his horse passed under him, but he fell to the stone ground, blocked from leaving.

The knights and Merlin turned back when Arthur's horse charged forward without his rider, and Arthur got to his feet. He tried to walk out, but the same force stopped him.

"I can't leave!" Arthur shouted, and Merlin and Ginny exchanged looks, knowing exactly what, or who, was responsible.

The knights crossed through the barrier without a problem. Only Arthur was bound to stay behind the castle walls. Growling in frustration, he returned to the castle.

* * *

><p>One full week passed; Gwen's condition remained the same, and Arthur was becoming increasingly agitated. He felt like a trapped animal, stuck with nowhere to go, waiting for his inevitable demise. He knew that was what Morgana was planning - that had been her plan from the beginning. To capture and rule over Camelot, a right she may have by blood, but not by succession. She was the child of a one night affair between his father and Lady Vivienne, who was not queen. Therefore, she was an illegitimate heir, but an heir all the same.<p>

He stood by the window in his and Guinevere's chambers, scratching his chin in thought. He heard the door open but barely looked up - he knew it was only Merlin, coming to perform his duties.

"Arthur?" Merlin spoke quietly, hesitantly. "There's...there's something I need to tell you."

Arthur turned. Merlin looked...well, to use a term reminiscent of Gwaine...he looked like death warmed over. His skin was ghostly pale, his posture slack and malnourished, and his eyes were shadowed with purple bruise-like bags.

"Merlin, what in the bloody hell have you done to yourself? Have you slept at all?" Arthur approached his servant, who looked even worse up close.

"No. I've...I've been too worried. About you, Gwen..."

"You fool," Arthur said briskly, but also affectionately. "This isn't in the worst trouble we've been in; and it's certainly not worth losing sleep over."

"That's where you're wrong." Arthur's eyebrows furrowed. Merlin combed a hand through his already disheveled and dirty hair. "I researched the curse that Morgana put on Gwen. It's a coercion curse, one that makes its victim into a slave of the caster's will. It initially lasts for one full month, and then if the goal of the casting is incomplete, the victim falls into a drowning-like sleep."

Gwen took another hiccuping breath, and then she was quiet. "The sleep lasts for another full month...and then, if the goal is still incomplete, and if I'm right, the goal is your death...then the victim dies."

Arthur blinked, trying to process the information that his servant had told him.

"Oh, and you were doing so well." Arthur and Merlin whirled to find Morgana in the doorway once again. "Unfortunately, you're wrong. My goal isn't to kill Arthur. He is still of use to me. It's to kill that wretched servant Hermione. She stands in the way, so she must be eliminated."

"No!" Merlin whispered.

"Yes." Morgana smirked, walking into the room further. "It was a wonderfully devious plan, one that took months to concoct fully."

"Manipulative shrew." Arthur growled, calling her the worst names he could think of. "Thankless, evil, power-hungry witch." His face was red and splotchy, his eyes were a dark, emotional blue. "After everything we did for you..."

"And what, exactly did you do for me Arthur? Hm?"

"I loved you like a sister!" Arthur bellowed. Veins pulsed on his neck and forehead, and his fists were clenched so tightly that they were bone white.

"And I you like a brother. Too bad our father had to destroy that." She walked over to where Gwen lay asleep.

Arthur fell silent. She was right; their father's hatred of magic was why Morgana had gone off the path.

"You had a choice, you know." Merlin said quietly. Both Morgana and Arthur turned to stare at him. "You didn't have to let your lust for vengeance consume you."

"And what would you know, Merlin?" Morgana asked mockingly.

"Quite a lot." With a deep breath, Merlin held out his hand. His eyes glowed gold, and a sphere of light appeared. "I have magic too." he looked at Arthur, whose expression had switched from confused to shock. "It is my destiny to protect Arthur Pendragon from all threats and make sure that he brings Albion to its greatest days. If that means killing you..." Merlin's eyes darkened ominously. "So be it."

"Well." Morgana pursed her lips in thought. "This is an unexpected development. No matter." she summoned a swirl of sand and disappeared again.

"Merlin..." Arthur could barely form words.

"It was only for you, Arthur. Only for you." Merlin's voice was soft - he was back to his usual self. "I'm sorry I never told you. I didn't want to put you in a position to decide between the law and my life."

"No. Don't apologize. You were right not to tell me, especially during my father's reign." Arthur paused thoughtfully. "But why wait until Morgana came here? I lifted the ban so that people could stop living in fear, and here I have my servant doing exactly that." He snorted at the irony.

"It became second nature, Arthur." The king scoffed again, though it wasn't directed toward Merlin, just the truth of his words. "I didn't want you to think that I wanted any sort of reward for what I've done." And he didn't. He had complained many times about the duties and destinies with which he'd been burdened, yet when it came down to it, he didn't want a reward. He only wanted to stay by Arthur's side, so they could rule Camelot together and bring Albion to its golden age.

Arthur was silent. Merlin's heart throbbed in his chest. Years of friendship had been placed on a chopping block, and Arthur could decide whether he was the executioner - or the pardoning judge. Merlin had never feared placing his life in Arthur's hands before, and regardless of what was happening now, he never would.

"Merlin, you're relieved of your servant duties." Merlin's mouth dropped open, but before he could protest, Arthur smiled. "You're getting a promotion. To Court Sorcerer."

The warlock's mouth morphed from a shocked gob to a blinding grin. "Perhaps you'll be better at that than a servant, though I have my doubts."

"Shut up." Merlin laughed, feeling as though the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. "Thank you, Arthur."

Instead of coming up with a snide remark, Arthur just smiled and ruffled Merlin's hair.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Merlin was tidying Arthur's chambers when he heard a voice. Arthur was in a late night counsel meeting concerning his removal of the ban; but would be back soon. Gwen had been moved to the queen's chambers, but Arthur spent more time there than his own chambers, out of guilt and knightly duty.<p>

"Merlin!" he looked around for the source of the voice. His eyes fell on the fire, where Hermione's face stuck out in the burning coal.

"Hermione!" Merlin whispered harshly, falling to his knees in front of the fire. "Where are you? Are you all right?" He didn't even bother to ask how she was able to communicate with him - she had always known more magic than he had.

"I'm fine. How are things?" She purposely ignored his other question.

"They're...well, they're better than expected." Merlin cast a wary look at the door. "Change is on the horizon. I wish you were here."

"I can't be." Even here he could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Where are you?" he asked again.

"I can't tell you. You'll tell Arthur." Hermione said remorsefully.

"Not if you asked me not too." Merlin said.

"I can't take that chance." Hermione told him. "I'm sorry, Merlin." Something distracted Hermione, wherever she was. "I have to go."

"Wait-!" Her face disappeared, and just as it did, the door opened. Arthur came in, and Merlin feigned putting more wood on the fire to explain why he knelt there.

"From now on, Merlin, you need to attend counsel meetings." Arthur said upon seeing him. "I'll find a new servant to take your place."

"I can't allow that." Merlin smiled. "I'm willing to be both your servant and your Court Sorcerer. Now that I don't have such a large burden to carry, I can do both."

"If you're sure." Arthur pulled off his belt without ceremony. "I can take care of myself for the rest of the night. Go rest." Merlin tried to protest, but the king spoke over him. "We have a long journey ahead of us - we may be in need of your abilities, so you need to rest."

"Okay." Merlin said reluctantly, going for the door. "Good night, my king."

"Good night."

* * *

><p>Merlin did not sleep. At least, not immediately. He went to the front gate of the city and observed the exit. To any ordinary onlooker, the gates were open, but Merlin sensed the spell that kept Arthur trapped. It was Hermione's way of keeping herself separate from him and protecting him at the same time. But what she failed to realize was that the binding spell was his creation - therefore he could break it.<p>

"_Ic ende þes galdor._" His eyes glowed; and so did the binding. He swept his hand over it, and the binding disintegrated.

To be safe, he went back to Arthur's chambers and cast the same spell over the sleeping king. With this done, no more magic bound him to Camelot; they could leave now, save Gwen, and find Hermione.

* * *

><p>Hermione sensed it when the spell was broken. Contemplatively, she poked the fire with a twig.<p>

"You should sleep, daughter. We have more work to do." Godric advised.

"I know. Arthur and the others are coming." The founder nodded sagely.

"As expected. Merlin removed the spell binding the king to his kingdom?" At Hermione's nod, Godric met his descendant's eyes. "Are you ready to see him again?"

"I'll never be ready." Hermione stood and dusted herself off, stepping on the fire to put it out. "But if I die in the upcoming battle, I want to see him one more time."

Godric, aware of the possibility and the uselessness of denial, only nodded, returning his stare to the moon.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 15 comes out next week! Will Arthur and Hermione be reunited? Please review!

-Charmy


	15. Power and Vengeance

It Ends Tonight

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin.

Summary: "It ends tonight because tomorrow everything will change." Gwen turned to Arthur and smiled sadly. "You're right. Tomorrow, Camelot will have a new queen. One that's worthy of her title." [New summary!] [Arthur/Hermione] Crossover of Harry Potter and BBC's Merlin. Takes place during Hermione's seventh year, post-war, and between seasons 4&5.

-X-X-X-

Chapter Fifteen

Power and Vengeance

"So, are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" Ginny asked Merlin, who was flipping through the pages of one of Gaius's books with no real goal.

"Nothing important."

"Really." Ginny raised an eyebrow. "I've been here for a few months now and being a knight has taught me how to read people."

Merlin hesitantly looked up. Ginny was studiously watching him, her arms crossed over her chest. She wore a man's tunic and trousers, but her demeanor was entirely feminine. "Something's happened." she deduced. "Something that has to do with my best friend."

"What would make you say that?" Merlin wouldn't meet her eyes. Hermione clearly had her reasons for only contacting Merlin, so he was determined to keep her secret.

"Hermione disappeared over a week ago after putting Arthur to sleep in the middle of the woods. She never told anyone what she was planning to do, not you or me, and especially not Arthur." Ginny summarized. "She's contacted you, hasn't she?" she asked.

Merlin sighed.

"No. I haven't heard from Hermione at all." he hated lying to Ginny, but he didn't have a choice. There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal a knight. Ginny stood, expecting the summons to be for her.

"The king requests your presence at the gates, Merlin."

Thankful for small miracles, Merlin left the chambers. Ginny sat back down with a huff, her chin sitting in her hand moodily. She would find out what happened to Hermione; she had too.

* * *

><p>Merlin found Arthur standing by the gates of Camelot, arms crossed over his chest. He looked back to see Merlin approaching.<p>

"You're sure this is going to work? You're certain that the ban's been lifted?" Arthur asked dubiously, eyeing the gates warily. He had no desire to fall on his arse in front of his knights again.

"Absolutely. Just try to walk through it." Merlin told him, and Arthur furrowed his brows, watching Merlin speculatively. "What?"

"It's just...I had no idea. About your magic. All those wisecracks about you being unable to keep a secret..." he scoffed. "I was a fool."

Merlin smiled. "Just go, you sentimental prat."

Arthur rolled his shoulders back and walked forward through the gates...and found nothing stopping him. He turned back and grinned at Merlin. The warlock smirked.

"Told you." he added smugly. Arthur walked back through and cuffed him on his head. "Hey!"

"That's for being smug." The playful smile fell after a moment, and Arthur looked up at the sky, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight. Merlin bit back a comment about Arthur being hypocritical.

"We'll leave after dinner." the king said decidedly. "We don't have time to waste."

Merlin nodded. "Go tell the knights."

* * *

><p>"I don't understand. You're Court Sorcerer, yet you still choose to be Arthur's servant too?" Gwaine had a perplexed look on his face, and Merlin answered in his usual way.<p>

"The clotpole needs someone to take care of him, and, well, I don't like the idea of anyone else being Arthur's servant."

"Huh. So, when do we depart to rescue the king's lady loves?" Gwaine stretched his arms and his spine cracked. He leaned forward and shot a confident grin at Merlin.

"After dinner." Merlin answered. "We're already a week behind; we need to get moving."

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke groggily, her vision fuzzy. She blinked to clear it, and she saw Godric was already awake, staring off into the Lake of Avalon. He did that a lot - he was deep in thought quite often.<p>

"Godric?" Hermione rubbed her eye with her fist, standing.

"Good, you're awake." The founder spoke. "There's something that I must tell you."

"What is it?" she approached him, and he turned to face her.

"The enemy you face - Morgana is her name?" Hermione nodded. "She is not to be taken lightly. She is the daughter of Vivienne Ravenclaw."

Hermione's eyes widened. "She changed her name, yes. However, I know without a doubt that she is Rowena's sister."

"...So, wait a minute." Hermione said thoughtfully. "Morgana is the daughter of Uther Pendragon and Vivienne Ravenclaw, which explains her extraordinary powers. As such, that would mean her half-sister, Morgause was..."

"Likely the daughter of one of Salazar's family members, yes."

Hermione's head felt strange, woozy even. The fact that she was the descendant of Godric Gryffindor had been hard enough for her to handle, but the idea that Morgana was the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw's sister was terrifying. Rowena was said to be one of the most powerful witches of her age, and her sister must have been just as if not more skilled. Not only that, but Morgana's half-sister Morgause was likely a relative of Salazar Slytherin...

"What about Helga? I-I mean Professor Hufflepuff." Hermione asked. Godric smiled briefly.

"Helga has had no children, at least none that I know of. I know that she was once married, but that is all."

* * *

><p>"Daughter," Morgana whirled around to face a tall woman with curls the color of honey. Her eyes were a light gray color, and she wore dark blue robes. In her hand was a wand, and on her face was a smile.<p>

"Mother," Morgana returned the smile. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"I know. Your aunt...she kept me away." Vivienne said bitterly. "Her, and your father."

"Don't mention him." Morgana snapped.

"Your father," Vivienne continued as if Morgana hadn't spoken. "Was a good man with misguided virtues."

"Misguided?" Morgana scoffed. "He was evil." Vivienne arched a delicate eyebrow.

"Was he not good to you?" Morgana furrowed her brows.

"He hated magic-"

"But for most of your life, you did not know about that part of your identity." Vivienne cut her off. "He treated you well because he loved you."

"Why are you defending him?" Morgana demanded. Her mother was still cloaked in mystery, a woman that the young priestess barely knew. Morgause had introduced them during Morgana's year in 'captivity' and things were still uncertain between them.

"Because despite his choices, he was your father." Vivienne approached her daughter. "You have changed." the woman raised her hand to brush across her daughter's cheek.

Morgana slapped her hand away.

"Don't pretend to love me. You never cared before, so why should you now?" Morgana sneered. "You stayed with Morgause and allowed me to believe you were dead. Well now you will be."

"You can't mean-" Vivienne gasped. "The Cailleach will not allow it."

Morgana's eyes turned gold. "The Shadows will take care of her." Morgana raised her arms and both Dementors and Boggarts crowded around the sky. "Off to do my bidding Shadows! Go to the Isle of the Blessed!"

* * *

><p>Normally, the journey to the Isle of the Blessed would take two or three days, however, Arthur was determined to get there in less than that. They rode through the night and through part of the morning it took his horse's obvious exhaustion for him to slow down.<p>

They were deep in the Valley of Fallen Kings, a fire crackling in the center of their circle. Merlin was alert to the point of paranoia. Every sound, be it animal or human, made him jump.

"Gods, Merlin, you're making me nervous." Gwaine complained. "What's got you so riled up?"

"I sense power. A lot of it." Merlin replied, his voice dark. Arthur leaned forward, watching his court sorcerer carefully.

"Is it Morgana?"

"I can't tell. I just know that whoever or whatever it is, they're powerful."

The knights, the king, and the warlock fell into a somber silence after Merlin made his proclamation.

They were awake at dawn the next morning, though Merlin had barely slept. The closer they got to the Isle of the Blessed, the stronger the power seemed to become. It made him uneasy; he knew that the Isle of the Blessed was rooted in powerful magic, but that couldn't be the only cause.

* * *

><p>Hermione caught sight of the small boat and closed her eyes, leaning her head back. Two weeks felt like two lifetimes, and the closer they came, the harder Hermione's heart pounded.<p>

"Do you wish to hide from him?" Godric asked her.

"Not hide. I just...I don't want him to know I'm here."

"Then take this." Godric offered her a silvery cloak with distinct shapes and letters. "I know your friend had one of these in your time. That was not the only one."

Hermione smiled gratefully and took the Invisibility Cloak. She wrapped it around herself and disappeared from sight.

"I'll stay by the altar in the center of the Isle." Hermione told Godric, who nodded. The wizard approached the incomers and greeted them.

"Who comes here?" he called out.

"You." Arthur recalled the man on the horse, the one with dark red hair who used powerful magic. "You saved us from that monster."

"I am Godric Gryffindor of the Hollow in the West." (1) "You are Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, also known as the Once and Future King." he looked down at Merlin. "And you are Merlin, or the Druids call you Emrys, and you are the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth."

Arthur cast a surprised look Merlin's way, and the warlock shrugged with a small smile. "Why do you come here?"

Hermione crept toward them against what she had told Godric. She had to hear his voice, if for no other reason than to assure herself that he was safe and that her efforts had meant something.

"My queen has been placed under a curse. One that will kill her if we don't find a way to free her." Hermione blinked rapidly - it had to be Morgana. There was no other explanation.

Of course! In this time, the Imperius Curse had a time limit. Over centuries of disuse, it became less lethal. She sighed shakily and walked away from the conversation, still hidden by the Cloak.

Godric crossed his arms over his chest, which only served to make him more imposing.

"And you believe that coming here could help her?" he asked.

"I do. The Isle is rooted in powerful magic, and there must be a countercurse here somewhere." Merlin spoke up. "Or, if not a counter, the source of the spell. Kill her, and the spell ends."

"Interesting theory." Godric allowed. "I'll let you stay here. My pupil and I are practicing magic. I hope that does not bother you." He looked specifically at Arthur.

"I am willing to do anything to save Guinevere." Arthur said. He thought for a moment. "Your pupil?"

"Is none of your concern." the wizard said. "You will not meet."

As the knights piled out of the small boat, Merlin was the last to go. He stopped next to Godric and asked him a question.

"Is Hermione Granger your pupil?"

"Yes." Godric answered. "You must not tell Arthur that she's here. Leaving him hurt her like a fresh stab with a hot blade, but she did it for his own good. If she wants to see him, she will."

"Understood."

* * *

><p><em>This is a terrible idea.<em> Hermione told herself as she approached the side of the Isle where Arthur and the others had set up camp. _Absolutely awful._ Her legs continued moving, as though she were no longer directing them. She fought with herself the whole way there - should she tell Arthur of Morgana's family, or should she continue to avoid him?

She found Arthur lying back on his cot, staring at the roof with a hand supporting the back of his head. He glanced up when she came near, and he sat up abruptly, clearly surprised to see her.

"Hermione."

"My lord," she greeted with a simple curtsy.

"None of that." he said with a wave of his hand. He stood, and walked toward her. She gestured for him to follow her, and he did. They walked a little ways away, toward a corner of the Isle, overlooking the Lake of Avalon. "So this is where you've been all this time?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Why did you run away?"

"You know why." Hermione sat down and her legs dangled over the side of the cliff. "It's my destiny to protect you, and that's what I'm doing. I just can't do it in Camelot."

They fell into a strange sort of silence, and Arthur sat down beside Hermione.

"Well, your departure did have one good outcome." Arthur said by way of conversation. "Merlin has been promoted."

"So he's not a servant anymore? Why's that?" She stood up to put the slightest bit of distance between them. Arthur followed.

"He still insists on being my servant, but I promoted him to Court Sorcerer as well." Hermione blinked as she tried to comprehend this. Arthur knew about Merlin's magic? And hadn't ordered his execution? That could only mean...

"You lifted the ban on magic?" she asked, hardly daring to believe it. Why hadn't Merlin mentioned it? You didn't exactly give him a chance...

"Before we left." Arthur said, watching her reaction carefully. Hermione couldn't help herself, she ran forward and flung herself into his arms. His armor was hard against her chest, but his arms circled her back, smoothing the caramel curls he could reach. He hadn't realized how much he needed to hold her.

"Thank you." she whispered. "Thank you."

They stood that way for a few minutes before Hermione realized what she was doing. Panicked, she unwrapped herself from him, but he didn't do the same. They only got an arm's length apart. "I'm...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"No." Arthur said firmly. "Don't you dare apologize." Hermione's gaze hardened and her mouth thinned.

"Let me go, Arthur." she said, staring at him defiantly. "I was only thanking you for what you did. There was nothing more to it." Arthur rolled his eyes are her continued denial.

"I've always thought you were brave, but never foolish. You love me, Hermione. I know you do."

"How?" she demanded.

"Because I can see it in your eyes every time you look at me. You love me just as much as I love you." Hermione glared at him.

"Presumptuous fool." she muttered, her face turning red. "How can you live with yourself? You're married, Arthur. The whole reason I left was because I needed to protect you from afar-"

"When magic was banned, which it isn't anymore." Hermione pinwheeled her forearms against his, breaking his hold and moving away from him. He followed her, and she whirled to face him once again.

"That's not the point! Damn you, Arthur Pendragon! You're in love with and married to Guinevere, who, if memory serves, you came here to save. You found me by accident, so don't you dare-" Actually I found you, but it doesn't matter.

"I found you because I was meant too." Arthur walked toward Hermione, but came up against an invisible shield. Hermione was never more grateful for that lesson than she was now. "Put it down, Hermione."

"No. I'm saving you from making a terrible mistake." I'm saving us both.

"You wouldn't be a mistake. You would be the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. You are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me." There was a raw honesty in his voice, one that made Hermione's will waver. "I love you. I fell in love with you the minute I saw you, and I've been falling even more in love ever since."

"Stop it." Hermione told him harshly, tears cresting over her eyes. "Just...just stop it. Please."

"I'll stop if you promise to come back."

"I can't make that promise. I won't. I have to stay here, to train-"

"Merlin can teach you, or your friend can come to Camelot."

"No." Hermione shook her head. "No, because I know that as soon as we get back and save Gwen, you'll go back to her. And...and I can't handle that."

"Hermione, have you been listening to a word I've said?" Arthur asked her, frustrated now. "I love you. Guinevere has betrayed my trust one too many times." Hermione remained silent, yet firm. "I can't be without you." Her shield came tumbling down as soon as those words left his lips.

"Yes you can." Hermione said. "You can." she insisted, more to herself than to him. You can because I have too. Before she could stop him, he had closed the distance between them, taken hold of both sides of her face, and brought her lips millimeters from his.

"No. I can't." He pressed an insistent kiss against her mouth, one that made her breath catch in her throat. She tried not to kiss him back, but found her attempts futile. "Become my queen. Be the queen that Camelot deserves." He whispered as he pulled away. "Queen Hermione Pendragon. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"I'm...not meant to be a queen." Hermione struggled to get the words out, because blast it, it was her destiny, she just couldn't fulfill it, not like this.

"Yes, you are. You are my queen, Hermione." He held her close, and she stopped resisting.

"How very sweet. Your father told me something similar. Like father like son, I suppose." A voice interrupted, and Hermione and Arthur whirled to face a woman they'd never seen before. Hermione raised her hand and Arthur withdrew his sword. "Don't threaten me, Regina."

"Regina?" Arthur looked at Hermione, but she wouldn't let her gaze waver.

"I could demand the same of you, but I doubt you'd listen, Vivienne." Godric stood behind them, his wand pointed at Vivienne's back. The woman smiled and turned slowly so her back was facing Arthur and Hermione.

"It has been a long time, Godric."

"Not long enough. I suppose your wretch of a daughter is here as well?"

"Don't insult my daughter, Godric." Vivienne's eyes narrowed. "Or I will have to hurt yours."

"You can't touch her." Godric looked past Vivienne to Hermione and Arthur. Hermione had created a shield around the two of them, her eyes glowing gold. Arthur stared at her in awe.

Hermione raised her wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" she shouted, and the red jet of light shot through the shield and threw Vivienne on her back.

On another side of the island, Morgana smirked.

"Let the games begin." she said darkly, her power crackling around her. She thrust her hand forward and lightning crackled over her head. "My revenge begins now."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not sorry for the abundance of Merthur friendship in this chapter. They are my babies and my OTP, though Armione is a rather close second. I am sorry though that this was posted late. I had every intention of posting it on Friday, but it wasn't ready yet at that point. Whoops.

Chapter 16 should be up this coming Friday!

(1) Godric's Hollow was only called that after Godric's death.

-Charmy


	16. Knowledge and Reverence

It Ends Tonight

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin.

Summary: "It ends tonight because tomorrow everything will change." Gwen turned to Arthur and smiled sadly. "You're right. Tomorrow, Camelot will have a new queen. One that's worthy of her title." [New summary!] [Arthur/Hermione] Crossover of Harry Potter and BBC's Merlin. Takes place during Hermione's seventh year, post-war, and between seasons 4&5.

-X-X-X-

Chapter Sixteen

Knowledge and Reverence

Night had fallen over the fields of Scotland, and Professor Sybill Trelawney sighed deeply. She closed the curtains of her office and walked over to her desk. Pieces of parchment were scattered about haphazardly, letters from the Ministry of Magic, student work, and the professor's personal notes could all be seen by looking at the seer's desk.

She wandered away, her steps echoing on the aged hardwood of her office floor. She opened the door that led to her classroom and gasped loudly, grasping her chest.

_**The Gathering. You must prepare for the clash of ultimate powers - love and hatred, forgiveness and revenge. Regina will face many more struggles in her attempt to save the Once and Future King, and her Hawk will have his own share of problems. Courage, Magic, Love, Faith, Strength, and Power must unite and stand together to defeat the False Priestess. Or time as we know it will be changed forever.**_

Sybill gasped for air again, opening her owllike eyes as she came out of the vision. With a start, she ran down the stairs and nearly fell down the ladder, running to Professor McGonagall's office. She usually stayed in the Headmistress's office, but tonight Sybill knew she was in her Transfiguration classroom, grading papers.

She slammed her fist against the door, annoying the portraits, and kept doing so until Minerva opened the door.

"Sybill? What in the world? What's the matter?" McGonagall took the shaken woman into her arms and guided her to her office. She gave her some water and Sybill drank it greedily, her chest heaving with the exertion and emotion.

"I...I had a vision, Minerva. It occurred in a doorway, a transition area, so it was short but powerful."

"What happened in the vision?"

"It spoke of a Gathering, a clash of the ultimate powers of love and hatred. The prophets spoke of Hermione with her destined name, Regina. She is attempting to save Arthur, and Merlin will have his own demons to face...a terrible war is coming, Minerva."

McGonagall stood and clasped her shaking hands into fists.

"You must contact Hermione again, make her aware of the situation." Sybill nodded.

"I will." Sybill stood and swept from the room, headed back to her tower. Minerva closed her eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling it shakily. Fear pumped poisonously through her veins, her maternal instincts flaring like never before. She wanted so badly to help her students, but there was nothing she could do.

_Maybe I can't do anything._ She thought. _But perhaps there's someone who can._

* * *

><p>"I don't see how I can help," Harry Potter said finally, after hearing everything the Headmistress had to say.<p>

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Mr. Potter, but wasn't it you who made it past the puzzles and kept Professor Quirrell from the Sorcerer's Stone?"

"Yes."

"Wasn't it you who singlehandedly defeated a legendary basilisk?"

"I wouldn't say singlehandedly-"

"Wasn't it you who used a Time Turner to restore Buckbeak's life and saved your godfather in the process?" Harry visibly flinched at the mention of his beloved godfather, but nodded slowly. "Wasn't it you who participated in a rigged Triwizard Tournament and stopped Voldemort-"

"I didn't stop him from anything. He killed Cedric!"

"That may be true, but you did not die. Voldemort had full intentions of killing you, and you escaped for the second time." McGonagall smiled sadly. "I know that you are not entirely willing to throw yourself into dangerous situations - maturity has done you well - but at the same time, you need to be there."

"Professor..." Harry was at a loss; he wasn't sure of what he could do, and that scared him. How had Hermione mustered the courage to do this?

"Mr. Potter..." Minerva paused. "Harry." she corrected herself, and the Boy Who Lived looked up at her with his wide green eyes. "You have never hesitated to help a friend in need before. That is why I'm asking you to do this now."

"Terrible things happen to wizards who meddle with time." Harry said softly, chewing on his lips. "What if we can't come back?"

"Hermione has more than enough power to return, and if not, Godric will help you." Minerva assured the hesitant wizard.

Harry's breath gusted out of his mouth in a long sigh. He stood and took off his glasses, mashing the palms of his hands into his eyes. Minerva watched him, and as he put his glasses back on, he looked at the Headmistress.

"What do I have to do?"

* * *

><p>A dark, malevolent cloud gathered over the Isle of the Blessed. Hurricane force winds shot past Hermione, Arthur, and Godric. Vivienne was still on the ground, but she got to her feet quickly.<p>

"It has begun," the corrupt witch smiled. "Morgana's vengeance will be swift and decisive."

"Explain yourself, Vivienne!" Godric bellowed over the wind. "What does your daughter plan?"

"As if I would tell you." Vivienne smirked, looking scarily like her daughter. A sword point ascended and caressed the vulnerable flesh of her neck.

"Tell me or I'll kill you where you stand." Arthur's voice was quiet, and even in the strong winds Hermione could see he was telling the truth. His blue eyes were dark, and deep inside Hermione sensed doubt and trauma.

_Oh no._

A Dementor coasted in, and Arthur dropped his sword. He fell to his knees and Hermione fell beside him. He screamed and held his head.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!" he yelled to no one, and Hermione looked up at the huge monster that was tormenting her king.

She remembered meeting Arthur for the first time; how she had studied his picture in her textbooks. She recalled the first time he complimented her, the first time they kissed. She allowed the memories to fill her up, and she raised both of her arms, her fingers clawlike as she uttered the incantation.

_**"BÁSNE FEORHHYRDE!"**_

Two blue, shadowy otters shot forward from her hands, running around the Dementor and trapping it. She forced as much magic as she could into the spell, and the otters became larger, nearly dwarfing the Dementor. Soon enough, the Dementor was cast away, and the otters frolicked into oblivion. Hermione's arms fell, but she forced herself to kneel by Arthur.

"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur!" she grabbed his arms. "It's okay, it's over." Arthur sat up and pulled Hermione into his arms.

"The voices, Hermione. The voices of the people my father murdered..." he said weakly. "There were children. Innocent children."

"Yes, Uther was cruel, was he not? Killing thousands, showing no mercy? Had he been a sorcerer, his vengeance would have served him well." Vivienne smiled. "His goals were good, misguided by his lust for blood, but good all the same."

"Vengeance doesn't make you more powerful." Hermione said, standing up. "Love does. Vengeance only serves as a temporary fix, but only someone who can love wholeheartedly can use magic to its fullest potential."

Vivienne threw her head back and laughed.

"Naive child." Godric stood in front of Hermione as Vivienne raised her hand. "Don't interfere, Godric."

"I won't if you don't, Vivienne." Hermione helped Arthur to his feet and put his arm over her shoulder for support. "Where do you think you're going?" Vivienne snarled, throwing Godric away telekinetically. Hermione flinched for her forefather but still glared at Vivienne defiantly.

"Anywhere but here." Hermione's eyes turned gold. "_Wit áfersce asíene!_" Hermione felt the familar hook in her navel and was transported away.

"If you're ever in trouble and need to escape, go to the Crystal Cave." Godric had once told her.

Hermione focused on that.

* * *

><p>They came to the cave of diamonds and jewels, and Arthur retched. Hermione had forgotten how terrible side-along Apparition was.<p>

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "It had to be done." Arthur looked at her and then looked at his surroundings.

"The Crystal Cave? You've brought us to the Valley of the Fallen Kings?!" Arthur demanded. "We're needed on the Isle!"

"I brought us here to buy us some time." Hermione replied. "You need to tell me everything you felt when the Dementor attacked. It's the only way to defeat it."

"You defeated it with magic."

"No, I only fended it off. As long as there is doubt in your heart, the Dementor will always find a place to call home. Fear is a dreadful emotion, and to beat it, you can only fear the thing itself."

"Easier said than done." Arthur grunted.

"I know, believe me, I know. But you have to try. Please, Arthur. For me." Hermione knew she wasn't being fair, but she had to do what was necessary to protect the man and the people she loved.

Arthur sighed heavily, scrubbing his hands through his hair.

"I can try." he said. "But first, you have to be completely honest with me."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Do you think I'm blind, Hermione? All along, ever since you came, there's been this secret that you've kept. Granted, I was never too keen on them while Merlin was hiding his sorcery, but I think that was because I didn't want to see it. I didn't want to see that my dopey, clumsy manservant was really a powerful sorcerer. One, by law, that I would have to kill." He stood and removed his gloves, taking her hands in his. His thumb brushed against the bruises from the chains and Hermione met his eyes. "I love you, Hermione. That's not going to change. But I need to know the truth."

Hermione moistened her lips and swallowed thickly.

"The truth?" she questioned redundantly, and Arthur nodded. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Arthur responded. Hermione looked down and chuckled slightly, scoffing at the tears forming in her eyes.

"The truth is that...I'm from the future. I came back in time to save you from your untimely demise at the Battle of Camlann. It's my destiny to make sure you bring Albion to its greatest days."

Arthur didn't say anything, and Hermione felt a tear slip down her cheek. "In my time, I'm considered a hero of sorts. I helped bring down a terrible wizard and saved the world." She continued even as she cried. "Supposedly, I'm the brightest witch of my age, which is why my destiny led me back here. Godric Gryffindor is not just my tutor, he's my ancestor. He is one of the most powerful wizards of this age, along with Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. Vivienne, Morgana's mother? She's the sister of Rowena Ravenclaw, but she's gone dark, which makes her powerful and dangerous. Morgana is what the people of my world would call a half-blood, meaning that one parent is magical and the other isn't."

"What are you? In your time?" Arthur spoke for the first time.

"A Muggle-born witch. Neither of my parents could use magic, but because there is magic in my ancestry, I can."

Silence fell, and Hermione turned away from Arthur. She didn't get too far before Arthur grabbed her and pulled her into a fierce, bruising kiss. It was messy, uncomfortable, but thrilling at the same time. They came apart, but they remained in an embrace, arms wrapped comfortably around each other.

"Tell me more. I want to know."

Hermione did.

* * *

><p>"You must think of nothing but Camelot. If your mind wavers for even a moment, you may end up in a completely different place than you anticipated." McGonagall instructed the wizard, who clenched and unclenched his fists nervously. At the Headmistress's sharp look, he rolled his shoulders and tried to relax. "The magic you will use is as ancient as it is lethal. The power is far greater than what we use here."<p>

Harry nodded; he understood. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Harry lied, but he had to do what he had to do.

"Repeat after me: Ic edhwierftas hwæt Camelot!"

Harry closed his eyes and repeated the spell.

"_Ic edhwierftas hwæt Camelot!_"

* * *

><p>Hermione blinked rapidly as she tried to hold back the tears. She had just finished telling Arthur about her childhood, and the memories were painful for her.<p>

"I guess some things never change. People will always fear and mock what they don't understand." Arthur stood and went to the mouth of the cave. Hermione followed.

The cloud from before had begun to swirl, energy pulsing through it. The king and his lionheart faced it without fear.

They clasped their hands together and Hermione's eyes glowed.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, I know. It's been over two weeks since my last update, and I'm so sorry! Chapter 17 should be out soon, I promise!

Anyway, here's chapter sixteen. Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!

-Charmy


	17. Announcement!

IET Announcement

Hey guys!

So...I know that I'm a complete asshole/jerk/whatever other insult you can come up with for doing this, but this story is being discontinued. I've lost the inspiration to continue it at this point.

I am really, really sorry. I even had a sequel planned, but unfortunately, I can't continue it at this point.

However!

I do plan a rewrite. Same characters, same pairing, same basic plot. However, I'm going to do some more outlining and study the characters more in order to make it as in character and believable as possible.

I've started to rewatch Merlin from the very beginning, and will be taking notes on the characters and how they develop. I know Harry Potter like the back of my hand, so I don't need to study them as much. I hope I'm making sense, and I apologize for stopping in the middle of the story's climax, but I really think that this is the better way to go about it.

Sorry again, and I hope you guys stick around for the rewrite. :)

-Charmy


End file.
